Old Friends, New Enenmies
by mikepd
Summary: Ben meets a friend he thought was lost 5 years ago, and somewhat starts to ignore Kevin. Kevin becomes jealous of the Ben and the new guy and starts making his move to keep Ben all to himself. Ben/Kevin, OC/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, and I do not make any money from my writings**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help myself. I'm going to try my hand with BeVin. I loved Ben 10 when it first came out, and with the release of Ben10: Alien Force, I fell in love again; however I'm not completely sure how everything works in Ben 10 & Ben 10 Alien Force. I worked mostly when the show came on so I don't know how it works anymore. So if you can provide me any assistance with some of the creatures and characters I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

_Prologue _

_Rapid foots could be heard down the empty streets, as two young men ran to the spaceport hoping not to get caught. Once they reached the entrance, the taller of the two cursed seeing that the door had been locked before they made it inside. The taller took off his back pack and dug inside the bag for a certain tool. Upon finding it he smiled and looked over the rectangular box. Taking his younger friend by the hand, he walked over to the door lock mechanism and placed the box on top of it. The box soon activated and started flooding the locking system with streams of override data. The doors soon opened and the two young men ran inside, knowing that the device would only be able to keep all the systems busy for only a few minutes. _

_The taller of the two boys looked around the hallway trying to remember where the control room was. Then the younger boy pulled on his sleeve and pointed towards the room he was looking for. The older male smiled and placed his hand in the fluff of black hair, and ruffled it. "Thanks now let's find you old pod and get you out of here," the older male said with a deep almost raspy voice. "But Daemon, I don't wanna leave you here. Come with me please," the young man pleaded. Any other time, this would have worked on the male identified as Daemon, but he shook head no and replied, "Sorry little one but you know I can't leave grandpa alone right now." "We promised to send you home if you completed your task and you did so you're going home." Daemon gave the younger boy a soft smile, but knew that his little friend would try again before he would leave. _

_Walking over the console, Daemon started the searching its systems for a small vessel that could slip by their planets radar without detection. It seemed luck was on his side, as he came across the same escape pod that the young boy was found in. He started punching in flight data as well as the craft destination, when an alarm sounded. 'Shit they found us faster than anticipated,' the blonde thought as he finished setting the coordinates in the pods navigation system. He turned quickly to the surveillance monitor and saw Elite guards outside the door. He quickly activated door lock down system and swiftly lifted the little boy into his arms and ran to the loading docks. _

_Outside, a metal barrier outside kept the Elite guards locked out when their commander came to the door. "What are you waiting on? Get the door open or blast the damn thing down. If you take any longer, Daemon may get way with the princes betrothed," the older gentlemen yelled. The Mechanism specialist tried to unlock the system failed so he set up a plasma grenade. As the grenade went off, the metallic door was no longer an obstacle. The men rushed into the building hoping to catch the rebel before he got away. _

_Daemon reached the loading docks, when he heard the explosion of the plasma grenade. He cursed again and ran harder to find the location of the pod. In the expanse of the room, several large ship sat ready to take off, but the one he was looking for was far small than the ones before him. After running for what seemed liked hours, Daemon found the small pod on a small launch pad. Once he reached it, he placed the young male down and took several deep breathes. "Alright, we're here, I've… got the ship… set for Earth…, and its landing coordinates… are set for your home town," Daemon managed to say between breathes. The young boy, whom was at least a foot shorter than his savior, looked up at him and started begging for him to come along with him. The older man shook his head to tell him no. _

"_I can't, but I'll make you a promise. Once the war of our world is over, I'll come to Earth and live with you just like we wanted to here, okay," Daemon said hoping things would go well. The younger boy looked down at the floor as tear started rolling down his face. The older man soon heard the guard's footstep and went to the console that controlled the launch pad of the pod. As the door of the pod opened, Daemon ran up to the young boy and pushed him into the pod. The pod's door closed quickly, but the young boy beat on the door calling for Daemon. Daemon turned around and started to pods engine and then turned on the hibernation system. _

_The pressured gas filled the pods resting area and slowly the little boy was put into a peaceful rest, as the pod was moved to launch rail. The Launch Rail was basically a large upward arch used to launch ship into space without having to use up to much fuel. The last thing the smaller boy saw was his beloved Daemon running away from the docking pad with the Elite guards not too far away. _

_TBC…_

* * *

_**Okay so what do you think? I know, this has no Ben or Kevin but it's a very important part of the story. Also I'm going to Introduce a new alien species known as Kyuuians, they are a race of half animal humanoids, they existed on Earth a long time ago, but left due to humans trying to wipe them out. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, and I do not make any money from my writings**

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! Ok, this is the first official chapter of my story. Hope you guy like!! Oh and this story mostly Ben/Kevin, however Ben uses his old friend it to get Kevin's attention.

**

* * *

**

Old Friends, New Enemies

_Chapter 1: Getting Home_

_One Week Sense the take off of the pod…_

Ben sat in the back seat of the 76' Camaro, completely bored, as he listened to Gwen bagger Kevin about why he hasn't taken her out on a date. Ben soon reached for portable Sumo Slammers game and started playing hoping to drown out Gwen's nagging.

It had been one year sense the down fall of the Highbreed, and Ben was still kicking alien butt. The young teen was able to talk Azmuth, and get him to set the Omnitrix back to the alien he had before the battle with the Highbreed. As Ben plays his game, Gwen stops complaining about Kevin, when she realizes he zones her out. Much to Kevin relief, Ben looks up from his game when the Omnitrix lets out a loud warning screech. Ben pulls the watch closer to his face, when a holographic grid maps shows up. "Warning, Plumber escape pod entering Earth's atmosphere, crash landing immanent," said the mechanical voice of the Omnitrix said. Ben asked the watch to project its land site, and asked Kevin to head in that direction.

Seeing that the landing site wouldn't be too far from their current location, Kevin stepped on the gas and turned the Camaro around and sped down the road. About ten minutes into the drive, Gwen spotted the falling pod, but said it looked more like a shooting star. Kevin pushed the Camaro to its max as they show the shipped crash and land in the middle of a large corn field. Pulling over at edge of the corn field, everyone jumped out of the car and started into the field trying to locate the pod.

Once they reached the pod, Ben started before Gwen asked, "Okay Ben, what so funny about life pod landing in a corn field?" Ben stopped laughing for a moment and started to speak. "Well Gwen, don't you find it redundant that we found alien space craft in a corn field like Superman's parents found him." Kevin saw Ben logic and smirked as he shook his head a bit before replying, "Benji, only a geek would think of something like that."

Ben, who had received several of Kevin's jokes in that manner, just pouted and walked closer to the spacecraft. As he went to touch the craft, Gwen yelled for him to stop. "Be, we don't even know if that's even a real Plumber escape pod. It could be a trap." "Well I say lets spring the thing the damn and get this over wit. Open'er up Benji," Kevin cried out behind Gwen ignoring the glare she shot him.

Taking Kevin's word over his cousin's Ben raised the Omnitrix over the pod and activated the door release mechanism. Ben stood back a little as the door open and reveal sleeping boy with jet black hair, a dark tan complexion, a pair of black fox ears on top of his head and a semi long fluffy tail that wrapped around the boys waist. As Gwen and Kevin made their way to the pod, Gwen noticed the same thing that Ben had. Kevin looked over and Ben and saw his face was one of shock and relief, but there was also a hint of fear in them. He had never seen this look on his face before and didn't like it one bit on _his_ favorite hero's face. As far as he was concerned, this little kid was the cause of it and he didn't like the kid already.

After a moment, Ben jumped as the ship announced that the cryogenic stasis would end in one minute. Ben soon shook off his eerie feeling and started to smile soft at the kid. To say that Kevin was now completely pissed off was an understatement. _'Ok that this little brats' been on Earth for less than a hour and __**his**__ Ben was giving the thing his sweet and caring smile,' _Kevin thought possessively. However if Kevin was being honest with himself, he would have to admit that the kid was kinda cute while he was sleeping. Gwen soon got over her shock and reached down to pick the sleeping boy up, but Ben had had the same idea and gotten to him first. Ben carried to little bundle of cuteness (no comments on this it was all I could think of) bridal style back towards the car with the same smile he had before.

'_Okay in no way is that good! Ben's carrying that little thing like it's his most prized possession_,' the raven thought as he watched Ben carry the little fox towards his car. Gwen looked over at Kevin and wondered why Kevin was speech the entire time, when she remembered how always seemed to act a little more aggressive when someone tried to get close to Ben. She smirked at the thought and decided to test out her new theory and if she was right it would explain why he wouldn't take her out as well. "Well Kevin, looks like Ben's found someone more suitable to spend time with. Not to mention the fact that that little boy probably reminds Ben of someone he met after you decided to try and end him," Gwen said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. Taking her bait Kevin blurted out angrily, "There's no way _my_ Ben would fall for that little fur ball, rather than me!"

Gwen's smirk grew wider as she looked over at Kevin. It was only when Kevin looked at her did he realize that he had said that out loud. Kevin turned his head folding his arms as he face turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment. "Don't worry Kevin, Ben too far away to hear you and I won't tell him, but you should before you lose your chance," Gwen said with a small laugh at the ruffian's actions. Kevin stormed towards the car sense he couldn't think of anything to say, but his part of him agreed with Gwen. _'But how am I gonna get Benji to notice how I feel without weirding him out or making it impossible for us to at least continue to be friends? The only reason why I let him go out with Julie, was to see if I had a chance, but damn Julie for going back to Japan and telling Ben that she only wanted to be friends,' _the brute thought still hating himself for letting that happen. It took him nearly three months to put Ben back together after that, but for the most part he enjoyed being with Ben and comforting him.

As Gwen and the brute made it back to his car, they saw that Ben was already in the backseat still cradling the hit fur ball as Kevin had dubbed it. He got in to the car and spoke asked, "Okay so now that we found the fur ball what do we do with him?" Ben looked up and told him to keep his voice down and he asked if they could go back to his house and let the little guy rest. Kevin sighed knowing that Ben wouldn't let the thing go sense he seemed so attached to it. He started the car and headed back to Bellwood, but his mind was someplace else.

The drive was one a silent, but not out of awkwardness, but it was something else. Gwen noticed this and categorized it as one of jealousy, and caring. Gwen turned around as quietly spoke to Ben. "So Ben, do you really think it's him?" "Honestly, I do hope it is him, but I don't remember, him telling us that he was part alien if he was," Ben replied with a trace of longing. Kevin was almost at his breaking point. His heart felt a sharp pain every time he in his rear view mirror and saw Ben smiling at the little alien. He knew that Ben had a caring heart, but they way he looked at the little alien in his arms seemed different than the look he gave most people he wanted to help.

Once the trio of heroes reached Bellwood, it was well past ten. When they reached Ben's house it seemed that no one was home. So they all got out and decided to stay there for the night. Ben told Gwen that she could stay in the guestroom. Kevin then walked over to Benji, who had place the small fox child on the couch. He placed his hand on Ben's shoulder and joked, "So Benji does this mean I'm rooming with you?"

For the first time that night Ben's mind left the little fox kit and started to process what Kevin had said. He blushed at the thought and told Kevin to shut up, as he turned his face away from him. 'Damnit Kevin, why would you do this to me now,' the young hero questioned but decided to play Kevin's game.

"Actually, Kevin, I was hoping that you'd go to bed with me tonight," Ben replied in a small voice turning to him to show the blush that still remained.

At that moment, Kevin was dumbfounded, stray thoughts of a moaning brunette enter his mind. His thoughts were too fast to catch as the caused unbearable tightening in his black jeans.

Ben smirked at Kevin, but it was soon replaced with flurry of kick aimed at Kevin's head. Even though Kevin realized Ben had played this off as a joke, he wasn't going to take it as one. He quickly picked the smaller teen up by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kevin made his way towards Ben's room and threw Ben on the bed as he quickly closed and locked the door. Kevin turned back around to the now every nervous Ben. "Well come now Benji, you did say you wanted me to sleep with you, and your room is a little colder than the rest of the house so how about we get to it already," the raven spoke with a fake lust filled voice. Ben was getting more and more nervous as Kevin got closer, until Kevin had pushed him on to bed and crawled over him.

"What the matter Benji you_ scare _of me now?" Ben closed his eyes afraid of what would happen next, until Kevin pulled away and started laughing. "Okay…Ben now we're even. I just hoped you learned that no one messes with me and gets way wit it," Kevin said while taking off his shirt.

Ben sat up in annoyance as he realized Kevin had just gotten him back with his own stunt. The strange part about it was a part of him had hoped at least for a kiss. When he looked towards Kevin, he noticed that the brute had taken off his black t-shirt as well and long sleeve gray shirt. Ben stared openly at the bare chest in front of him as he eyes started to memorize every defined muscle the brute was displaying for him. However it soon ended when Kevin said, "Tennyson, like what you see?"

Ben then turned his head again with a blush, but was happy that the brunette was at least looking at him now.

"Okay Kevin you can get out now, and bring the little fox we found up here. I'd feel safer if he were in my room rather than me," Ben commented while his head was still turned away from Kevin. Kevin sighed at the comment and thought '_There goes Kevin's time in Ben's eyes_,' but did as he was asked. As got downstairs, he went into the living room and picked the kit up and headed back towards Ben's room. Kevin looked down at the fur ball and smiled to himself thinking that the little creature was kind of cute, but as he reached Ben's room, Kevin pushed the door open to reveal Ben in a pair sleep pants and overly large t-shirt. Kevin tried his best not to stare but with his mind still preoccupied with Ben, certain problems came back.

Needing to get out of the room before he lost what little control he had left, Kevin placed the small boy in the bed and quickly left the room. Before Ben could say thanks and good night Kevin had closed the door and was on his way down stairs. Ben felt a saddened by the sudden rush to get away from him, but Ben pushed those feelings away and went to bed and wished to little fox a good night.

TBC…..

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Tell me please? I really like my idea so far but I need your help to make this better…and if anyone out there is willing, I would like to request a some to Beta for this BeVin story…I really need the help…Well until next time….Ta ta….**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, and I do not make any money from my writings.

* * *

**

**Hey all you BeVin fans out there! I'm still trying to find a beta for my stories so if anyone knows someone please refer them. Okay on to business. Thanks for all the favorite listings but what I's really like to see are some reviews. A few good words make it easier to write. And if anyone's reading my other story, just know that once I get a little further with this story, I'll be back on Swing of Things.

* * *

**

'_**Hi' **_Animal form thoughts

"Hi" Speech

'_Hi' _ Thoughts

* * *

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

_Chapter 2: Revealing Pasts_

The little fox slowly stirred from his sleep as he felt the warmth of another body. He smiled as he snuggled close to the body and proceeded to wrap his tail around the person waist, as a possessive trait. However when the little fox realized that this body seemed smaller than the one he was used to sleeping with, he opened his eyes. His hazel-green eyes started to focus and looked into the face of someone he didn't know. He started to try and squirm away from the man, but then realized that this person had his arm wrapped around his small frame. '_Crap! How am I gonna get away from the Terran (Kyuuian term for humans) _'the little fox wondered as he lay next to the larger boy. Thinking quickly, the little fox used his tail like a brush and rubbed it against the larger boy's body. As he had hoped, the larger boy's grip on him loosened enough for him to get from under him.

He smiled at his cleverness, and started looking around the room. As he looked around, he had a feeling he had been here before. The little fox knew he was from Earth and once had a life here, but he pushed most of those memories to the back of his mind. Except those of the four people he cared for most on Earth. His mom and dad were first, and then came his two closest friends, Ben and Gwen Tennyson. As he reached the larger boys desk, he was able to see a picture of the boy when he was younger.

The little fox looked at the picture and gasped when realized who he was looking at. There he saw his closest friend and his first crush, Ben Tennyson, along with his cousin Gwen, and their grandpa Max. Me picked up the frame and ran over to the larger boy's bed excited. He jumped up and down wanting him to hurry up and wake up.

The constant moving of the bed jarred Ben from his slumber and looked at an excited little Human with black fox like ears and a wagging black tail with a white tip. His memory from the previous night came back to him slowly, but he smiled at the little fox. The little fox was still jumping in his bed, but he quickly put an end to those antics. "Okay, I'm up okay? So stop jumping in my bed and sit down I want to ask you something."

The little fox seemed to understand that Ben was serious so with one last jump, he landed on shins and sat quietly while his tail still swung back and forth.

Ben was a little surprised how fast the little fox responded, but he pushed that aside for the moment. "Alright now that you a little calmer, I wanna ask you something," Ben started. The little fox nodded his head in understanding while his eyes showed Ben that he was getting a restless. "So little guy what's your name?" The little fox turned his head to the side with a confused look on his face. The question was fairly easy as far as he was concerned and didn't see why it was such a problem so he answered. "I'm Marello Prestigo, and I wanna ask you a question," the little fox replied as he pointed to the picture. "Do you know where this kid is? When I lived on Earth with my dad about five years ago, he was my best friend and I really miss him. So please can you tell me where he is? I gotta tell him I'm sorry for missing his birthday, and see if he'll still be my friend." The last part of Marello's word seemed to come out as if it was almost impossible thing to do.

Ben had listen to Marello, and fought tears for a few minutes, but couldn't hold them back any longer as he pulled the little fox into a hug. Marello was confused and was wondering why the larger boy was hugging him, but a moment later he got his answer.

"Marello! Of course I want to be your friend still. I was so worried about you, when you disappeared all those years ago. I just wanted to see you again," choked out the sobbing brunette. The little fox seemed to develop the same mysterious emotion Ben had gotten, as he returned the hug and kept saying he was sorry.

Gwen awoke to the sounds of sobbing, and quickly stepped out from the guestroom. She walked over to her cousin's room and opened the door slowly and saw that the little fox was crying. Then she noticed that Ben was sobbing as well and hugging the little fox. She stepped into the room, when the little fox turned his head too look at her. The little fox stiffed the air a few times and let go of Ben and proceeded to jump from the bed to Gwen, while calling her name. To say Gwen was caught off guard would be correct as she barely caught the little fox boy. Gwen looked at Ben for an explanation as the fox nuzzled into her neck.

"Gwen, its Marello! He's home," Ben yelled to his cousin, though she was only a few feet away. Gwen took the information in quickly as she looked down the little fox and pulled in him into a tight bear hug. Marello was happy that Ben and Gwen hadn't forgotten him but he quickly picked the scent he didn't know. Doing as his instincts told him, he jumped out of Gwen's arms and landed on all fours. Gwen and Ben looked at each other confused, until Gwen spotted Kevin running up the stairs. Marello started to hiss at the brute coming up the stairs.

A moment before Kevin ran up the stairs, he had been dreaming of his favorite hero and himself enjoying a relaxing day at the beach. When he heard Ben yelling and awoke suddenly and went to check on his love, but when he reached the stairs, he saw that the little fur ball was wake and was hissing at him. "He pipsqueak, cut that out or I'll beat it out of you," Kevin said glaring at the little fox.

Taking the threat to heart, Marcello started to use his Kyuuian ability. Before the eyes of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, the little boy began to grow hair all over his body. Not only did the little fox human start growing hair, but his body began to contort and take the form of a true fox. The black hairs of the fox began to fade slowly until they were pure white. Once the transformation was complete, the only difference from this fox and an earth fox was the color of its furs as well as the two tails the stood up ready to attack.

Kevin had never seen this type of alien before, but wasn't going to back down from it. He reached for the lamp figure above his head and covered himself in iron. The fox soon started to let out a low growl, but the thing got Ben and Gwen worried was when it felt like the entire house suddenly started to get freezing cold. "Kevin, Marcello stop," yelled a shivering Ben. The fox was the first to stop and hung his head, and tails, down. It seemed as the fox stopped his attack, the house warmed up again. Seeing the fur ball wasn't going to attack, Kevin dropped his iron body, but regretted it a moment later as Gwen walked over to him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"OH! What'd you hit me for? The little fox thing was gonna attack me," Kevin retorted as he glare at Gwen. "If you had half a brain, you'd know that foxes are very protective of things they hold dear. He doesn't know who you are and then you insult him as if you were gonna really going to attack," Gwen quipped the raven with another slap to the back of his head. Kevin rubbed the back of his head as he turned his head away as Gwen words reached the part of his brain that used common sense.

Ben called to the fox, but he was still a little cold. Feeling guilty for the way he acted, Marello went to Ben and hopped into the bed. The fox laid himself next to Ben and place his tails around Ben to help him warm up, as he put his head in the brunettes lap. Gwen smiled at the sight, but she could sense the raven growing hatred for the little fox. She turned around and closed the door as she left the room to talk to the fuming raven.

She walked over to Kevin, but he quickly headed back down the stairs. She knew this was going to be hard for Kevin to accept but she thought it maybe he would learn from this little experience. When she walked into the living room, Kevin was sitting on the couch looking at the ground. "Kevin," Gwen called quietly. Kevin looked up to the redhead and went back to looking at the ground.

"Kevin listen, that kid in there was a very close friend to me and _Ben_. He was one of the few people that thought Ben was a freak. Once we got home, Ben was picked on for a while, but then one day Marello told everyone during lunch that if anyone talked about Ben again, he was gonna beat the crap out of them. It didn't take more than a minute for him to start fighting someone. At first Ben thought Marello was doing it out of pity, but those thoughts didn't last long. Marello liked Ben and befriended him after a week or two. When Ben introduced him to me, I thought he was charming, well he was but, it was a trap he and Ben had set up. I fell for it, but anyway. As time passed, Marello told Ben that his dad was a Plumber, and that his dad was going to start his training soon. Ben was too pleased about it but he knew that Marello wanted to make his dad proud so he went along with it. Well it neared Ben 12th birthday and Marello was automatically invited, and Marello told him he would be there. However fate can be a cruel thing. During one of Marello training missions, he and his father had to bail from the spacecraft. The pods were set for Earth, but a group of Galactic Black Market dealers located the two pods heading home. They took chase and captured Marello's pod, but missed his dads. His dad tried to alert other Plumbers in the area about the dealers, but no one was close enough to help. So we he reached home, Marello's dad came to the party, and had to break the news to Ben and me after the party. Ben was devastated, Kevin, it took us almost a 5 months to get Ben to smile. Kevin you have to understand to Ben, right now it's like having a friend return from the grave. I know you like Ben, but please don't do anything rash right now."

After hearing the entire story between Ben and Marello, Kevin felt guilty about his child like jealous, but this only help steel himself to take Ben as his own. "Gwen," Kevin said as she got up to leave, "you're wrong. I don't like Ben. I love him." Gwen smiled at his words as she could hear the _**true**_ meaning in them. "Good Kevin, because if Marello is anywhere as charming as he used to be, you've got a lot of competition," Gwen spoke solemnly and left. Kevin got up from the couch and looked towards the kitchen and decided he was ready to play hard ball.

While Gwen and Kevin were talking, Ben sat in his room with Marello's head in his lap. Ben sat there for a few minutes wondering if Kevin was okay. He knew Gwen could calm him down, but he wanted to do it himself. However Marello had latched on to him before he had a chance. "Marello," Ben asked quietly. The fox lifted his head and look at Ben. "So when you're in this form can you talk," Questioned the curious brunette. _**'Yeh I can talk, well its more telepathy. So who was the jerk that went downstairs?' **_the young fox asked? "Oh…him…well that's Kevin," Ben answered nervously. _**'WHAT?! The same bastard who tried to kill you? Oh that's it I'm gonna kill him NOW!' **_As the young fox headed towards the door, Ben jumped off the bed and stood in front of the door. "No you can't!" Ben yelled hoping to keep the sexy raven from getting hurt. Marello stopped and looked at Ben. Even in his animal form, Ben could tell that Marello only stopped for Ben to explain. "Uh..well…Kevin's turned over a new leaf and is part of our team now," Ben tried to explain without giving his real reason. _**'Ben right now, I see your eye twitching which means either you're lying to me or that's not the real reason why you want me to stop,' **_ '_Damn, is it that obvious? Mom still doesn't know that!_' Ben thought to himself, or at least he hoped he did. "Umm…I just like having him around then," Ben said still trying to avoid his true answer. Marello knew Ben wasn't being honest, sense he could still hear his heart pounding in his chest with no signs of stopping, but he decided to let it go. The fox turned back for the bed and laid on it.

Ben let out a sigh of relieve, when the door was pushed open and hit him in the back of the head. "**OUCH! ** Gwen knock before you come in someone's room," Ben ranted as he rubbed the back of his head. Gwen apologized sheepishly and looked back over at Marello. "So Marello can you turn back to a human or you half-ling form," Gwen questioned. Marello looked at her as if her were saying "Duh." "**Saw-ry**, I didn't know if it was a one day kind of thing," the redhead spoke dripping with sarcasm. _**'It's okay, I just haven't been in this form for a long time, but I think it best if Ben's parents come home.' **_ The little fox said as he hoped to the floor. He closed his eyes and drew on his abilities again. Marello's body began to contort once more. His fur began to vanish as he slowly rose off the floor. Everything about him that was a fox soon melted into his body and returned to a normal human state, but Marello wasn't in the form of a sixteen year old boy. Ben and Gwen look at his in shock as they saw the same kid they knew five years ago standing in front of him.

"What," the former fox asked. The two gaping teen quickly recomposed themselves and asked why he hadn't changed into a sixteen year old. Marello sighed as he explained that on the planet that he alien race lives on has a mysterious element that slows down the aging purpose, and until his body finished breaking down the rest of the mysterious element, his body and mind set would remain as it is. "But with me changing so much today I should be to my rightful age by tomorrow morning. Crap that means tonight is going to suck," Marello finished. Before Ben could make a comment, a knock was heard at the door. Gwen opened to the door to reveal Kevin with a tray of filled with food. Marello and Ben reacted the same way as their stomach growled at them.

"Morning Ben, Gwen, and your name's Mar-ello correct," Kevin asked in pleasant voice. Gwen didn't trust the older from his voice alone, but still watched carefully. "Ben, Marello I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier so here's big breakfast for you guys to make up for it." Gwen then knew what Kevin's strategy was at the moment. The way to _**Ben's **_heart was through his stomach. She stifled her laughed the best she could as she watch Ben's face grow into worry sense Kevin never apologized for anything before. "I have breakfast for you too Gwen it's downstairs come on. Let's leave Ben and Marello alone to get caught up," Kevin said as he took Gwen's hand gently.

Ben watched as his cousin blushed at the smile Kevin gave her and walked out of the room quietly. The tray had been sent on the nightstand next to his bed, but at that moment, Ben wasn't hungry. He was the opposite was slowly becoming jealous and mad at Gwen. '_The smile Kevin gave her are normally for me, but why did he give her one?! Yesterday he couldn't stand me showing so much attention to Marello, but now it's like he's shifted his feeling,_' Ben thought. Ben looked over at Marello who seemed to be drooling for the food on the tray. "Hey Marello, do you want to sit downstairs with Gwen and Kevin?" the young hero asked. Marello would have said yes to any question you asked him at that moment so Ben grabbed the tray and made his way back towards the kitchen with Marello close behind.

_TBC….

* * *

_

**Okay everyone how did you like this chapter?? I'm going to be putting a little more BeVin once Marello gets older and realize what going on between Kevin and Ben. And I may even have a special guest come to Earth to find Marello…lol…Well review please if you enjoyed the story it helps out a lot…TTFN...Ta-Ta For Now….**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, and I do not make any money from my writings.**

* * *

**Hey everyone hope you all had a great New Year's!!! Mine was ok but I got really bored. Oh and before i forget the chapter is dedicated to Omglikerawr. I read one of the stories they have and it got me out of my writers block Im so happy now!!!!**** Well here's chapter 3 Please read and review!!!!**

'_**Hi' **_Animal form thoughts

"Hi" Speech

'_Hi' _Thoughts

* * *

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

_Chapter 3: Getting to know you_

Gwen had to admit that she was impressed by Kevin's performance a few moments ago. Seeing Kevin be nice to people was something she wasn't use to. Here they were eating breakfast downstairs and letting Ben have alone time with Marello and Kevin wasn't showing any signs of anger. He sat quietly and ate his food. She looked down at her own meal and decided to see if Kevin had a future in the kitchen. On her plate, Kevin had placed two pancakes, a side of fried eggs (cooked hard), two slices of toast, and a glass of orange juice. Not giving herself another moment to think, she picked up her fork and knife. As she cut her pancake, and placed it in her mouth, she was shocked at how good the pancakes were, without syrup. "Wow, Kevin, I never knew you could cook anything that didn't come from a can," Gwen exclaimed as she took another bite of her food.

Kevin smirked at the comment and retorted, "You never asked." Gwen glared at him, but cleared her face as she wanted to confirm her thoughts. "So Kevin, why did you let Marello and _Ben_ eat upstairs? Wouldn't it be more beneficial to keep an eye on Ben and Marello?" Kevin looked up from plate and sighed. "Well Ms. Nosie, it's not all that hard to figure out. I want Ben to come to me, of his own free will, even if that means being nice to the fur ball, then I will give it a try. Besides, I don't really think the fur ball wants Ben like that. The other reason why I left them alone was to get on Ben's nerves a little bit. Normally, it'd be me and him to eat down here, and I'm hoping it'll get his jealous mojo workin'," Kevin replied as he stuffed his mouth with a piece of his pancake. Gwen seemed to understand the basics of Kevin's plan, and was almost flabbergasted when she heard footsteps coming from the staircase heading towards them.

Kevin smirked for just a moment, but quickly removed it so Ben wouldn't have any reasons to suspect anything. Ben had just turned the corner holding the large tray of food and said, "Sorry guys, but I just feel right eating upstairs with Marello, and leaving you all down here. Besides how's he gonna get use to Kevin if he's not around him enough, "Ben stated. Knowing it was a lousy excuse, Ben didn't look up to see the smirk that had crept on to Kevin's lips as he took a sip of his orange juice. Marello had noticed the smirk but said nothing about it. _'Hm I wonder what that bone heads up to? From what I remember he didn't seem to like me before, but he decides to make us breakfast to say he's sorry? Well I like the way he apologizes, but still something's goin on,' _the young fox thought. Storing his thoughts for a later date, Marello sat next to Ben and began to eat his food. The young fox had the very same reaction Gwen did as he ate.

The group of four ate in a comfortable silence until Kevin decided to start the second phase of his plan. "Alright now that we're done, Marello will you help me clean up?" Ben, Gwen, and Marello looked the ex-con with suspicious looks, but Kevin seemed to expect it from them. "Like Ben said earlier, Marcello's not gonna get friendly with me sense he don't know me. So spending a lil time together will give us a chance to band a lil," Kevin stated in a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. Neither of the three could argue with Kevin, so Marello jumped down from his chair and started towards the sink. Kevin followed and told Ben and Gwen to head upstairs. Ben was going to protest about them leaving, but the ex-con gave Ben a look that would always shut the brunette up and force him to leave.

Once to the cousins were gone and the two ravens were working, Marello decided it was time to end Kevin's games. "Alight Levin, what are you up to?" Kevin looked at the fox, but wasn't surprised by the fox's observations. "What do you mean," the ex-can asked in an innocent voice. "Look, just because I'm still stuck in my eleven year old body doesn't mean my mind is still there too," Marcello answered. Kevin smirked as he dunked another plate into the water and began to scrub it clean. "Nice deductions Sherlock, but the only thing I'm going to say is that Benny boy is mine." Marello could hear every ounce of the poison in Kevin's voice and smiled, but afterwards it turned into a frown. "Is that what this is about? You want to take Ben as your own? You hunted him all over the country and tried to kill him, and now you want to take Ben out on a date? What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Marello words came out very hard and bitter, and Kevin felt every one of them as seemed to tighten around his heart.

Kevin hung his head, allowing his bangs to cover his face so Marello couldn't see. However what happened next shocked the young Kyuuian. His highly developed senses, soon picked up in the scent of salt water tears, and he quickly looked over at the brute. The brute had a small stream of tears running down his face, remembering all the things he did to his beloved hero. Marello was shocked as if asked if the brute was ok.

Kevin looked up, with a fresh stream of tears and spoke softly.

"Yeh I'm good, but your right. I did try to kill Ben all those years ago. When I first met the spunky lil brat, he was the first person to except me as who I was. He only wanted my friendship, and I wanted to give him the world. After he told me that he wouldn't come with me, I felt betrayed. I wanted revenge for on him for taking my heart, so I did all I could to get his attention. When he found me, I was going to take his world away, but the Omnitrix had other ideas. It transformed me into a monster. The energy always warped a part of my mind, and turned to feeling of pain of heartache into hatred. After being sent to the Null Void, I started thinking about Ben more and more. How his eyes would always seem to compare me. That was when I realized I didn't hate him, and that I was in love with him. Over the next few years I slowly started to change back and even found a way out of the Null Void. When I got out, he went back to my old live, thinking I'd never see Benji again. Somehow fate had other ideas and put us on the same team. I never told Ben how I felt, cus of all the stuff I did in the past. Parta me still can't forgive myself for what I did."

Marello listened carefully then smiled and placed his small hands on the larger boys back. "Kevin, I understand those feelings. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. If it makes you feel any better you don't have to worry about me trying to take Ben from you. I love someone else, and Ben's always been slowly when it came to matters of the heart. I think I can help you get Ben. What you may not know about Ben is that even if his conscience mind doesn't know he loves you, his subs conscience is very possessive. We can use that to get Ben jealous, and once he's at his limit, he'll probably take you away from whoever you're with," the little fox explained. Kevin had by now stopped his tears and returned to his normal expressionless face. He liked the fox's idea but had no clue how he could find that would make Ben jealous.

Marello decide it would be him and said that they'd start their plan around lunch time, and to _suggest_ the idea of getting him some new clothes. Kevin thought about it and agreed to the fox's terms, which included getting him home to his dad that evening. Now that the two schemers were friendly, Marello jumped into Kevin's arms and wrapped his own around the brute's neck. The two went upstairs to _suggest_ the idea, and were greeted by the two friendly cousins.

"Hey Ben, do you think we could go by the mall to get this lil guys some clothes? All he's got is his alien clothes and it make attract unwanted attention," Kevin asked as he looked at Ben. The smaller teen realized it was a good idea and went to get changed quickly. Gwen looked at Marello, and asked him what happened down stairs. Marello just said that it was between him and Kevin. Gwen pouted at the little Kyuuian shape shifter, and went into the guest room to change her clothes.

Kevin and Marello smiled at each other and Kevin decided to go downstairs and wash up. The brute walked downstairs and turned the TV on for Marello, forgetting he was a 16 year old stuck in an 11 year old body. Marello didn't mind it though; he took the remote and started flipping through channels, until he found Naruto.

It was about 30 minutes when everyone was ready to go, and Marello was the start one to the car. Kevin shook his head at the kid's actions, but knew that it was probably due to his body still in it 11 year old form. They started towards the mall and Kevin dropped them off at the entrance to find a place to park. Ben was holding Marello's hand and looked down at him and asked, "So do you want me or Gwen to help you find some clothes?" Marello looked up to the taller boy and said sheepishly, "Umm…I want Kevin to take me." Gwen turned her head so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash. Ben stared at the little figure that seemed to be squirming next to him. '_Ok this is just weird, earlier Marello wanted to kill Kevin, but now he wants Kevin to help him find clothes,' _Ben's thoughts soon ended as Kevin walked up to them.

Marello seemed to perk up more and ran over to Kevin and took his hand. Gwen looked over at Ben, while he looked over at here. The two shared confused expressions, but still they couldn't help but notice that the two raven haired boys complimented each other. With Kevin holding the little boys hand, it looked as if he was his older brother. Ben's heart felt a little relief as the thought of those two being brothers crossed his mind, but another part of him was still upset that Marello was choosing Kevin over him.

The group of four walked into the mall and found Macy's to start their shopping trip. Hours passed by as Kevin, Ben, Marello, and Gwen looked at clothes and picked three different outfits for the little boy to wear. Two of the outfits were actually for Marello when he regained his proper age. He explained to the Plumber that on the planet he lived on that a stranger mineral existed that stopped down the Kyuuian aging process and his grandfather had died at the age of 12,547 years old. To say that the Plumbers were shocked was an understatement. Livenium, the name give to the previously unknown mineral, was found everywhere on the planet and had soon become embedded in nearly everything on the planet. That was why for most children Marello's age were still toddlers. Ben shook his head to overcome his initial shock and asked him to explain why his house started to freeze earlier when he was in his fox form. It turned out that many Kyuuians had the ability to manipulate the elements, but most foxes had control over fire, and a snow fox was very rare.

After a full day of shopping, the group of four found themselves eating at Mr. Smoothies. Ben shared some of his smoothie with Marello, and soon they added another smoothie lover to their group. Marello was truly enjoying himself, but a question popped in his head. "Ben, do you know what happened to my dad?" Ben looked over at his friend and smiled, "Your dad's fine, he retired from the Plumbers about a year ago. He still live in your old house, and I think we should pay him a visit." "Wait my dad quit being a Plumber? But he was one of the best why did he leave?" Marello asked as he stood up on the round bench. "Well after you were taken, many Plumbers went looking for you, but the lost your trail when the dealer who sold you was found dead after cheating one of his customers. The only reason he stayed in was because he hoped he'd find you, but after so long and so many disappointments, his heart couldn't take it anymore. Ben and I visit him when we get the chance to make sure he's ok, and so far he seems okay," Gwen explained calmly. Satisfied with their answer, Marello asked Kevin if it was ok to visit. Kevin nodded knowing the feeling of missing your father so he had Ben give him the direction, and sped the entire trip not wanting to keep the boy away from his dad.

Upon reaching the house, Ben told Marello to stay in the car, while Kevin, Gwen, and he talked to his dad. Marello agreed and stayed in the car as the three Plumbers went to the retiree's door. Ben knocked on the door and waited only a moment before a tall, well tanned, gentleman opened the door. Kevin was shock to see how tall the guy was and even noticed that his eyes were exactly the same as his son's. "Ben, Gwen, it's been a long time sense you guys have stopped by. What brings you here," the gentleman asked in a cheer voice. Ben looked at the man and noticed the man's hair had now become a mixture of black and silver, which didn't look bad on him. "Hi, Mr. Prestigo, sorry to just barge in on you," Gwen chirped happily. "That's fine, I just wish I had known you were coming, I probably would've had something made for you all to meet. Oh I'm sorry, didn't notice you, my names Jacob Prestigo and you are," the older man asked looking towards Kevin. "Kevin Levin, nice to meet you sir," Kevin replied instantly. Jacob smiled and invited them inside. Ben told him to go ahead, and that he needed to get something from the car.

Jacob nodded and allowed Gwen and Kevin to enter. Once they were out of sight, Ben went back over towards the car and told Marello to put on the 'special outfit'. Marello flashed his pearly whites and started rummaging through the bags to find what he was looking for.

Inside the house Jacob had offered Kevin and Gwen something to eat, but the turned it down. Jacob had become very fond of Ben and Gwen over the years, and loved when they came to visit. Soon Jacob heard the sound of the door opening and assumed it was Ben. He grabbed a tray and took a couple of sodas from the fridge to take to his guests.

When he reached his living room, he was soon face-to-face with the very ghost that had haunted him for almost 4 years. There in front of him stood his son in the very favorite outfit, even down to his favorite blue cap. The older man looked over at Ben and Gwen and started yelling. "What the hell are you playing at? Why bring this kid here, when you know he looks exactly like Marello? Don't you think I've suffered enough? I lost him once I don't want any more ghosts haunting me." The older man was furious, but Ben and Gwen knew he would be. The little boy that looked like his Marello slow walked over to him and looked up to his dad. Marello noticed that the years had taken their toll on his father. The once full head of black hair was now filled with silver hairs, and his father seemed to be smaller than he used to be. His eyes that once shined with happiness and pride were dulled by loss and despair. Marello felt bad for leaving his dad like this but he had had no choice.

"Dad, I'm not a ghost, nor am a just some kid look bares resemblance. It's me Marello Prestigo, the son of Jacob and Rachel Prestigo. I was born on October 31, on a full moon." The older man was still filled with a great deal of fear that this was a tricked so he asked question he knew only his son knew the answer. "Alright then tell me how I proposed to your mother." Marello smiled warmly at the memory of his parent telling him their secret. "That's simple, you asked mom to call to your father and have him to come over. Grandpa didn't like you to much, but accepted the offer to come over anyway. When he came over, you spoke with him privately and made a deal with him. Grandpa was a very stubborn old man if you could make a full report on what made you a better choice to marry his daughter, than he'd give you his blessing. You won the bet, but you never told me how that happened, and asked mom while she was in her half-fox form under the light of a full moon, in a Japanese garden while it was snowing."

Jacob was in total shock. The boy in front of him of had just proved his was beyond a doubt that this was his son, but was still too afraid this was a nightmare to come any closer. Seeing his father afraid of him was just as nerve wrecking for the boy as tear fell from his face. Jacob soon focused on the sound of the cry coming from the boy, and knelt next to him and gave him a hug. The one thing Jacob could never stand was the sight of his son sad or crying. He let go of his fear when he heard the boys crying. Marello felt his father's strong arms wrap around him and he started crying even harder.

Now after five years, he was home. He was back with his friends, and family and he couldn't be any happier.

It was a full ten minutes of crying before he calmed down, but Ben, Gwen, and Kevin knew it was needed after being gone for so long. Once his tears stopped, Jacob picked his son up and sat down on the couch with the boy sitting between his legs. Jacob was finally calm as he started ruffling his son's head, and then asked, "Marello what happened to you sense I lost you?"

Marello took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Well dad its kinda long story but I'll tell you all. But first Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are staying with us tonight." Once everyone had agreed to his term, he started from the day he went missing.

**XXX **_**Flashback**_ **XXX**

_Marello had spent several hours crying and banging against his pods door, but the black market dealers had locked the door so their new prize wouldn't run off. After fighting to far too long, Marello fell asleep crying. Once the dealers reached their hideout, the remove the lock and dragged the little human and stuck him cell with many other species of aliens that were to be sold into slavery. Though the selling slaves wasn't a legal venture on many planet, many black market dealers hunted the best knowing they be paid top dollar for the slaves. With the human they had caught that day, a big pay day was in store. Humans were under a strict protection, the selling of a human as a slave was few and far between. _

_The boys spent two days in the cell with the other, and surprisingly none of them tried to eat or harm the boy. _

_When customers would look through the 'collection' of merchandise, they would normally pass over the human due to his price tag. However today was different. An older man with fox ears and a tail wrapped around his waist, peered into his cage and looked at him. The old fox smiled at the child and asked his name. Once he replied, the older fox told the dealer, he would be taking him no matter the cost. _

_The small human was placed in restraints, and was told not to disobey his new owner. The boy stuck his tongue out at the dealers, and flipped them off. When they tried to get the boy, the older man took his walking stick and hit the boy on the head and told him be respectful. Marello rubbed his head sense the older man was being kind to him, and replied with a yes sir. The older man smiled and started walking towards his ship. _

_Marello followed the older man, but stuck his tongue at the alien dealers again before he got on the ship, but received another hit on the head with the cane for his trouble. _

_Marello continued to rub his head, as the older man walked off. The young man didn't know what to do sense he knew he was now a slave with no rights to kindness. However the older man called him into the room he was sitting in. Marello ran to see to the older man, but the older man was just smiling at him and told him to sit in the seat across from him. For a few moments the two were silent, when a waitress came by and asked if he wanted anything. The older man smiled at her and told her to bring to meals for himself and his grandson. _

_The waitress smiled and went off to do as the old man asked. Marello had just processed what the old man had just said and screamed, "What do you mean grandson?" The old man let out a hardy laugh as he told the boy that his mother was an alien from Kyu (the name of Kyuuians new home world), and was also the next heir to a very powerful family. _

_Marello didn't believe the old man at first but then as he looked at the man closer, he remembered seeing him in the picture at his parents wedding. Marello soon found out that the old man was going to die soon and he wanted the first born child of his eldest child, who happened to be Marello's mother, to succeed him. Marello was stunned that his grandfather wanted a kid from Earth to take over as the head of a powerful clan on Kyu._

_Their trip was about three hour and the restraints were removed after the first twenty minutes of the flight. When they returned to the main house of the Kitsune Clan (I know ironic but I like it), he was introduced to the members of his mom's side of the family. Many of the people there greeted him with welcome arms, and some were a little reluctant at first sense he was born and raised on Earth. _

_After a week to settle into his new home, he was put under strict training on how to transform from his regular human form to half-creature, to his beast form. He was told that the planet was ruled by the strongest clan on Kyu, the Ryu Clan (Ryu=Dragon). However due to the fact that Marello was a half-breed, no one in the imperial place other than the king wanted to see Marello take over his grandfather's position. _

_On the day of his grandfather's death, the council members took the old man rank and title away from him and threw ridiculous fines at the young head of the house. Marello had no way to pay those fees until he was till the succession ceremony, that wasn't to be held for another month. The council threatened to disband the clan if he didn't pay the fines. However the members of the Kitsune Clan were furious about the council's behavior towards the young man, however paid the fines. Though the family didn't hold it power in the royal courts anymore, the members were not satisfied, and force the boy the young headman to become a slave to the king sense it was no __**he**__ who paid the debt. The family fought the council's decision, but without the power that the once held, there wasn't much they could do._

_When all was said and done, the current king wasn't informed on the events until it was too late. Marello was now a slave and he could no longer restore his former rank to a slave. This had started a war between the king and his so called council. The king decided to help the young man by making the young boy become the personal assistant to his oldest son Draco, but Draco saw the boy only as his personal play toy. He abused to boy, and when his father found out, he was given to the younger son Daemon. Marello by this time didn't trust the royal family other than the king, due to Draco's treatment of him. After a year Marello learned to trust again and placed that trust in Daemon. The young prince would never let Marello out of his sight sense his brother always had a habit of trying to take the boy when he was left alone. _

_Daemon and his father planned to release Marello from his bond as a slave, but the council saw fit to talk to the next heir to the throne and warn him of his father's intentions. The prince was furious so he claimed that the slave to be his one of his concubines (slaves were normally taken as a concubine while one of noble title was allowed to marry into the royal family). By doing this he would have what he wanted and his father could do nothing about it. However before the announcement, the king had given the boy a series of test to prove the boy worthy as noble. Marello passed the tests and was promised to Daemon in marriage. _

_This started an all out war between to the king whom supported his younger son, while the council supported the Draco. Many attempts were made to kidnap Marello, so Daemon had a ship ready for Marello to go back to Earth until the matter was settled._

**XXX **_**End**__**Flashback**_ **XXX**

However for Marello and Kevin's plan to work, he omitted his part of how he was promised to either brother.

Everyone in the room just stared at Marello trying to figure out how the kid had survived being in such situations, but couldn't bring themselves to ask. Marello looked at the clock on the TV and saw it was 11pm so he wished everyone a good night and place a swift kiss on Kevin's cheek and ran into his room. No one seemed to notice but Kevin so he let it go and asked was there anyplace he could stay. Jacob came out of his stupor and told Kevin he could sleep on the pull out bed and that Gwen was to stay in the guestroom, while Ben was staying with Marello. Kevin agreed with the arrangement, even though part of him wanted to punch a wall. Everyone made their way upstairs while Jacob brought Kevin some linen, a comforter, and pillow. As Jacob went to his room for a _**long**_ nights sleep, Ben snuck back down stairs to say good night to Kevin.

Kevin was putting the linen on the bed when Ben came back into the living room. When Ben walked in, Kevin was bent over fixing the bed, and Ben was transfixed on how Kevin's ass moved in his jeans. Ben so started to develop problems with his jeans, so he ran back upstairs without telling good night.

Entering Marello's room, Ben noticed it was the same just as Marello had it before he left. However the room was very clean. Jacob didn't really want to through his son's things away so he just kept the room clean and washed everything every month. Marello was already in bed with an extremely large shirt on. So Ben undressed himself, till he was in just his boxers and climbed into bed with his friend.

_TBC…_

* * *

**Ok so what do you all think? Any good? Please review if you like I feed on these comments trust me! So what should happen next? Should Ben or Kevin wake up with Marello next to them?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, and I do not make any money from my writings.

* * *

**

_**Welcome dear guest, to the never-ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru, and I will be your guide.**_** LOL…Sorry I was thinking about Final Fantasy Unlimited when I started this and I couldn't resist opening up my story like that. So did everyone like the last chapter? I hope so I spent most of the day making it and I will do so again to make this one!!! Well I didn't get to many votes on who Marello's gonna wake up next to, but from those I got, the winner is …..Kevin….lol… Alright now that's this is done. **_**Let us rejoin our young hero's as they try and bring close ties even closer.

* * *

**_

'_**Hi' **_Animal form thoughts

"Hi" Speech

'_Hi' _Thoughts

* * *

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

_Chapter 4: Step One Flirting is Fun_

The night was peaceful for most of Bellwood. However for one young Kyuuian his sleep was restless as his body burned off the last few remnants of the Livenium. Though most of his body was changing to catch with his proper age, it meant that Marello would be experiencing a whole new degree of dreams. As his hormones raced through his body, Marello would move constantly in the bed. Around midnight, the young Kyuuian got out of bed and walked downstairs. He noticed the body of a large boy and decided to sleep there sense it would probably be a little warmer. Marello had nothing against Ben, but sense he was used to sleeping with someone with more muscle next to him; the ex-con seemed like a good choice to sleep with.

Marello pulled the cover back from the raven and slipped quickly and silently into the bed. He snuggled up next to the brute and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Sensing new warmth in the bed, Kevin automatically pulled the body closer to him and smiled in his sleep.

It was just before dawn and Kevin slowly pulled himself from his sleep. Then he noticed that he wasn't alone in bed. Something slightly heavy was lying on his chest. In his mind he let a cry for joy thinking it was Ben. He maneuvered himself so not to wake his sleeping partner, but soon noticed it was raven locks he was staring at instead deep brown hair. He panicked and began pushing himself away from the stranger. However forgetting that the bed had an end, he fell off landed with a loud thud. The now older Marello woke to the sound and looked around. Still half asleep, he noticed a pair of legs hanging on the bed. He got onto his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed and looked at Kevin.

As Kevin came back to the world of the living, he opened his eyes to see a beautiful face looking at him. The face similar to that of Marello, but it was far more slender, showing off his high cheek bones and semi plump lips. Kevin's turned his head so not to look at the rest of the once little fox. Seeing Kevin turning his head, Marello asked while trying to stifle a yawn, "What's wrong Kevin? Why did you fall out of bed?"

Kevin looked back up at the younger teen and noticed he was wearing a _still _large t-shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts. Kevin began to frown when he mind pieced together that it was Marello in his bed. "Well I ended up on the floor because of you. I woke up thinking you were Ben, and when I see you I freaked out and fell off." Marello was still half awake, so he told Kevin that he was used to sleeping with someone with more muscle than Ben and he was the best bet of getting a good night's sleep sense he his body was growing throughout the night. Kevin groaned as he pulled the remaining of his limbs from the bed and sat up on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head when he heard footsteps coming from the stair case.

Kevin feared it would Ben to wake up with Marello gone, but it was Jacob who found him on the floor. The older man yawned as he looked at his newly aged son and Kevin sitting on the floor. He chuckled lightly and walked over to Kevin and squatted in front of him. Kevin soon felt as if he was going to have to deal with an enraged father, after he found his daughter in bed with her boyfriend. However the older man just smiled and said, "Let me guess, you woke up with Marello in your bed, and you freaked out?" Kevin was too dumfounded to say anything so he just nodded, while the older man stood up again and laughed again. "Sorry about that. He picked up that habit a long time ago from sleeping in bed with me after my wife passed away. I feared he would be taken from me at night so I always had him stay with me in bed. Now it seems that habit has stuck with him. I guess with Ben not having enough body for him, Marello found someone more suitable." Kevin felt very used at the moment and it didn't help when Ben appeared down stairs and looked at the scene.

Ben woke up a few moments after he heard a loud thud coming from downstairs. He didn't pay any attention till he noticed that Marello wasn't next to him. He figured the younger friend had gone to the bathroom, so he got out of bed slowly to go see if Gwen and Kevin were up yet. Once he was out of bed and put his pants on, he walked to the guest bedroom and peeked inside. Gwen was still sound asleep, so he let her continue. Next was Kevin so he walked down the stairs quietly until the heard the sound of laughter. As he rounded the corner, he saw Jacob laughing at Kevin, whom was on the floor with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. The last thing he noticed was a figure with long ebony colored locks on his hands and knees looking at Kevin. Ben tilted his head to the side wondering what had happened until he remembered that Marello always use to find the largest body to sleep next to due to a habit he picked up from his dad. "So is that Marello with the long hair or is Kevin going to have to explain himself," Ben asked sounding a little pissed off (_**well that happens to Benji when he woken up first thing in the morning **_**he**_** sound pissed but he's just groggy**_).

Afraid Ben would take this in the wrong way, Kevin out his arms up in front of him and tried to explain that Marello went and jumped in bed with him. Jacob found the scene funny sense he could tell Kevin, if he was getting the kids name right, sounded like he was trying to keep his wife from killing him. After a minute or two Ben turned around and went back upstairs to wake Gwen up, he knew she'd get a kick out of Kevin looking so stupid.

Without saying a word to Kevin, he turned around and walked back up the stairs. Jacob looked back at Kevin and saw how the young man had his head down and looked as if he was just rejected. "So do you like the Tennyson boy?" Kevin's head shout up with surprised, and noticed the older man was had a knowing smirk on his face. "And before you ask me, I know because I'm good at reading situations, and people. I was once a top interrogator with the Plumbers, but I retired a long time ago. So you plan on telling Ben how you feel?" Kevin closed his mouth as heard the elder tell him not to ask, and stood up and pulled himself together. "No sir, I can't do that. I don't know if Ben even feels the same way bout' me. And I've worked way too hard to not screw this up like I did las' time."

Jacob listened remembered his old friend max telling him about a kid he and his grandkids ran into during the summer, before Marello met Ben. From listening to Max and to Kevin, it seemed that Kevin might have liked Ben from all those years ago, and now was working on becoming friends with Ben. His guesses weren't far from the truth. He shook off his curiosity and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Kevin was now getting dressed as Gwen came into the living smiling. Gwen surveyed the area and looked towards Marello. She blushed deeply as she saw how handsome the young man had become. Marello was finally wake and got off the bed and started grabbing the linen and went to deposit it in the laundry room. He smiled at Gwen and wished her a good morning. Gwen became weak in the knees at the friendly gesture, and went to sit on the couch before she did. Ben was stand behind her as he took notice of Marello as well.

The young Kyuuian now stood about Ben's height and had looked to have a slightly larger frame then Ben. His body was evenly toned throughout his entire body. Ben wasn't jealous of Marello but knew that someone was going to try and flirt with the boy when they went out. Before Marello vanished into the laundry room, Ben took notice that Marello's hair just below his shoulders. Looking over at Kevin, it was apparent that Kevin had noticed Marello's changes as well. Then a pain filled his chest, but he had no idea where it was coming from. At that moment he walked over to Kevin and sat next to him. Trying to see if he was right, he asked Kevin what he thought of Marello's new appearance. Kevin blushed at Ben's question and turned his head and answered honestly.

"Well, he's actually rather cute, but I think you got him beat _Benji_." Kevin slapped on a smile for good measure, and then it was Ben's turn to blush.

While the Kevin slipped in an obvious flirt in with Ben, Gwen sat across from the pair, completely ignored. She didn't mind this of course, as long as Ben and Kevin were happy she didn't mind too much.

"W-what are you trying to say Kevin?" Ben blurted out, thinking the mutant was toying with him as he always did. "Nothing _Benji_, I just like you more than Marello that's all," Kevin said adding a seductive octave to his voice. Ben turned away from Kevin and grabbed the remote to try and steer away from Kevin's embarrassing comments.

Luckily for Ben it worked as the news was on and reports were now showing the area where Marello's ship landed. The three teens looked at one another nervously, but before they had a chance to much anything, Marello came back into the room with his new outfit on. Ben could only star at his friend, due to the outfit he was wearing. Marello was wearing a pair of dark blue jean that seemed to fit _**every**_ curve of the boy's body. The shirt was made from a white like silk, with a Japanese Kanji of hope on it in red. Marello wore a denim jacket that matched his pants, but fit more loosely. Marello had now tamed his previous bed head and pulled much of his hair into a short ponytail. A few bits of hair hung in front of Marello's face, but only added to the beauty of his eyes and great figure. "So what do you all think? Kevin helped me pick it out yesterday!" Marello chirped happily. Kevin was stunned on how good the kid looked, but he still wanted Ben. "Kevin, why the hell did you pick those type of clothes out for him?" Gwen yelled at the mutant. "Hey that's what he wanted, he looks good and it made him happy. Why'd you got a problem wit' the clothes?" Kevin retorted. Before the two could continue arguing, Jacob told them breakfast was ready. Marello and Ben were the first ones to the table and glared back at Kevin and Gwen as if to day "Hurry up."

Kevin and Gwen continued to glare at each other for a moment longer, got up to join the two hungry teens. Jacob laughed at the four teens and started serving breakfast.

Breakfast was filled with a few stories of what Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had been doing over the last few months. Marello listened closely and started to wonder if he could join them. Jacob looked over at his son and seemed to read his mind and decided to steer away from the current conversation. "So how many outfits were you all able to buy for my son anyway?" Ben answered quickly with two and placed another bite of his blueberry pancake into his mouth. Jacob looked at them and shook his head. "He's going to need more than the two outfits. Would you all mind taking him shopping again? I'd do it myself, but I've got to go to work in a few minutes." Marello looked at his dad and turned his head to the side. "Where do you work now dad?"

With smile Jacob answered his son. "I started working with the Plumbers again, but I'm not an active agent. I work as a training officer." Marello lit up as Ben and the others looked at Jacob surprised. "I know you wouldn't quit being a Plumber dad! " "Well I did quit a year ago, but after spending two months at home, I got anxious so I asked if they had anything open, that wouldn't require me to be in the field, so they offered me a teaching position." Ben smiled at Jacob and offered his congratulations, as did Kevin and Gwen.

It was 10 am when Jacob left and Gwen made the suggestion that Kevin drop everyone off at their homes, so they could prepare for the trip to the mall. Ben seconded the idea, and Kevin honestly didn't care. Now the question was who Marello was going to stay with while they went to change clothes. Gwen was eliminated due to her being a female, so Ben and Kevin played a game of rock, paper, scissors.

The game ended up with Ben losing so Marello would go to his house. After everything was decided, everyone headed to Kevin's car. Ben and Marello were the first ones to be dropped and with a quick wave farewell, Ben and Marello went inside.

Ben went to his room and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom. He soon wondered where Marello went so before he went into the bathroom, he called for his friend, but didn't get an answer. He walked over to the stairs and called the boys name again. When he didn't get a reply, he walked down the stairway and heard the sound of running water. He stepped over to the downstairs bathroom, and heard light singing coming from the room.

Ben slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open. To Ben's surprise, Marello wasn't just taking a shower, he was washing himself in his Halfling form. Marello's silhouette showed his tail was out and ears were covered. Ben called out to the boy one more time and finally got any answer. "Sorry Ben I didn't take a shower while we at my house so I just hopped in this one." The young Kyuuian turned the water off and reached a dry towel and brought it back into the shower. Ben sighed and went and grabbed a second towel thinking it would be a good idea to dry the young fox's tail. Once he turned, he offered Marello to help dry his tail. Marello thanked Ben but told him he was going to go back to human form and not worry about it.

After Marello was done, Ben went back upstairs and did as his friend had done.

It was eleven when Kevin pulled up two the house and honked his horn. Ben was the first out the door, followed closely by Marello who was laughing. Once inside the car, Marello sat in the back next to Gwen. Kevin asked what the two boys were laughing at, and Ben explained that they were watching Sumo Slammers. Kevin only smirked remembering that was something he and Ben had in common, but soon turned his smirk into a frown once he realized that Marello shared that as well. Once they reached the mall, Marello grabbed Ben by the arm and pulled him away from Kevin and announced that Ben was going with him to find clothes.

Kevin held back from growling at the kid, but couldn't figure out what the kid was up to. He clinched his fist as Ben was being pulled away from him. Ben turned around and shot him an apologetic glaze as he rounded the corner. Kevin and Gwen stopped by several stores and looked around until lunch neared and they saw Marello and Ben walking back up to them. Ben blushed when he noticed Kevin looked towards him. Kevin automatically deemed the reaction as cute when he noticed the Ben and Marello were carrying several bags.

"Ok so what store did yall shut down to have that many bags?" Kevin asked as he looked closer at the bags. "Well Kevin, the bags I'm holding are mine and the others are Ben's. Dad told me when he gave me his card that I was to spend as much as I wanted so I decided to get Ben something. And before you say something Gwen I got a lovely dress for you." Marello answered quickly and in the process shut Gwen up before she could say anything.

Ben decide to ask if they could go to Mr. Smoothies, sense they weren't too far from there. Kevin answered as he always did, with a reluctant groan and said yes after a moment. Kevin would never admit it to Ben, but he could never deny the brunette anything if he asked.

It was a short trip to Mr. Smoothies and it didn't take long for Gwen to stroll off to join her friends from school. Kevin had left to place his, Ben's, and Marello's order, while Ben and Marello sat at a nearby bench. Marello and Ben chatted animatedly, until someone walked over to their table uninvited. Ben looked up and to his annoyance it was Cash. "Well well Benny boy, who's this little fox? Did you finally give up on Kevin and find the next best thing?" Cash laughed at his own stupidity, while Marello slow grew annoyed with the young man. "Cash grow up, this is a friend of mine. Marello moved away a long time ago, but he's come home." To say Cash became pissed at Ben to dissing would undermine the word. Cash was furious so he took his anger out on Ben. He grabbed Ben's shirt and said in a dark voice, "You betta' watch that mouth of yours Benny, cus it can get you into a lot of trouble. And without Levin here to protect you, you're gonna take a major as whooping."

Marello had all patience he normally would have when Cash threatened Ben. "Hey asshole, let Ben go! And just to let you this Ben doesn't need Kevin to fight for him, but today you're going to deal with me. Unfortunately you've pushed all my buttons so let's take this away from the eyes of the public." Marello nearly shouted as he stood up. Cash didn't like Marello's tone so he agreed to his terms. Looking at Marello, Cash thought the kid was nothing more than talk. Marello smiled sense it had been a while sense he got to fight, but he knew he'd have to keep himself in check sense he was fighting a normal human.

Kevin had returned to the table to find Marello and Ben gone. He was pissed but found a note saying they'd be back in ten minutes. The elder sighed as he sat and started sipping his smoothie.

Marello and Cash had moved to an alleyway and prepared to fight. Ben tried to talk Marello out of the fight but his cries fell on death ears. Once Cash was ready, he ran at Marello and pulled back his right arm and through it at Marello's face. Marello didn't move from his spot, but caught Cash's punch easily and threw one of his own. The blow landed directly into Cash's stomach and brought the boy down to his knees. Marello was a little disappointed at the boy's actions and turned away. However Cash had other things in mind. He got back to his feet and tried to attack the raven from behind. Marello felt another blow coming so he dodged from behind and grabbed the teen's arm. With one swift motion, Marello flipped the bully from behind him, to in front of him on his ass. Marello looked down at the wanna be bully and proceeded to put him in an arm-bar. Cash cried out in pain, but Marello told him it would end if he apologized to Ben. Wanting nothing more than the unbearable pain to end, Cash apologized. Marello smiled and let Cash go. He dusted himself off and took Ben's hand and told him that Kevin was waiting on them.

Once they got back to Mr. Smoothies, the two teens were scolded by Kevin, but the matter was dropped when Marello explain the problem with Cash. Kevin growl ready to find the brat and beat him senseless, but stopped when Marello told him it was taken care of. The three teens sat down and ate and wished Gwen a farewell sense she planned to stay with her friends. While Kevin and company proceeded to the car, they never noticed a man with semi- long blue hair smile as he spoke into his cell phone. _"Target white fox has been located." _ On the other end of the message, a feral smile appeared on the face and a long silver hair.

_TBC……

* * *

_

**Okay everyone! So did you all enjoy? If you did please review…It really helps!!! Well TTFN!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force. They are owned by Man of Action.

* * *

**

**Welcome dear guests, to the never-ending night of Wonder land. My name is Maru and I will be your guide. Allow me a moment to draw you a picture of what has happened since your last visit. **_**A prince of golden blonde locks sent a small Kit back to his home world. **__**The kit was found by friends and was taken care of. The jealous ex-con struck a deal with the young kit, in hopes of getting the love of his beloved. The kit was returned to his father and new emotions start to appear with the young wielder of the Omnitrix. After gaining his true age, the young kit fights to protect the honor of his friend, but the face of a past horror looms closer to the kit. **_**This is all can I see within the confines of my world. Please enjoy the tales that are about to unveil themselves. However before the story starts this chapter is dedicated to ****Luv2Write16, for her help and all the laughs.**

'_**Hi' **_Animal form thoughts (telepathy)

"Hi" Talking

'_Hi' _Thoughts

* * *

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

_Chapter 5: Breaking Hearts_

A few days passed sense Marello fought Cash, and the group of teens soon found themselves acting as if they were as normal as anyone else. Gwen started hanging out with her friends from school more sense Marello seemed to enjoy male company more than females. Ben and Kevin were still the same as usual, Kevin picked on Ben constantly and Ben was still somewhat oblivious to moments when Kevin flirted with him. Marello enjoyed the two teen's company and noticed that slowly Ben seemed to draw closer to Kevin. Marello would smile at the sight of moments when it looked like Ben finally understood how Kevin felt about him, but felt his own heart start to break. He was back on Earth enjoying the comforts of family and friends, but there was only one thing missing that would make him the happiest he would ever be.

Marello had taken on one of the Tennyson habits as he sat on his roof during the warm summer night looking up at the moon. A stray tear rolled down his face as his watched remembering how he would normally be laying his head in Daemon's lap when they went to gaze at the moon of Kyu.

Not wanting to remember how far away the man he loved was, Marello crawled back into the house and lay down. It was almost an hour of silent tears before he was asleep unaware of the same semi-long blue haired man that stood just outside of his house. The man pulled out his cell phone and reported his findings.

The next day, Marello awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He slowly got up and opened to the door to reveal Ben smiling at him.

"Ben, what are you doing here? I thought were where going to hang out this afternoon?" The groggy fox asked as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his night shirt.

"Marello it's almost 1pm. When Kevin came by earlier to check on you, your dad told him that you were still asleep. However it sounded like you were crying last night while you slept," Ben stated with a look of concern staining his features.

Marello turned around and walked back into the room and started gathering some clothes to wear, but also trying to avoid Ben's look. He soon sighed and said, "Ben I'm fine. I just miss Kyu a little, that's normal isn't it? It was my home for five years. I got to know my mom's family and learned many different things while I was there." 'And_ learned how horrible life can be sometimes' _he added in his thoughts.

Ben stepped into the room and looked at his friend's face carefully. He noticed a small pair of bags under his eyes, and looked like the remains of a few tears. "Marello, you know you can talk to me right? We're friends; I want to help you if I can." Ben words were meant to help smooth out Marello thoughts, but they were only able to smooth a few over.

"Ben, how can you help me? I'm in love with the brother of the man who raped me when I was 14," Marello retorted with a hint of anger. "You can't even pick up on the hints that someone honestly loves you."

Ben was taken back and was hurt by Marello's words and hung his head a down. When Marello looked at Ben, he saw the pained expression on the boys face and walked over to him. He pulled Ben into a hug and told him he was sorry. Ben looked up slowly and began to think who Marello was talking about. Marello let Ben go as he took his clothes and walked into his bathroom and began to wash up.

After spending twenty minutes getting ready, Marello told Ben that he wanted to go to the park before they went to Kevin's. Ben nodded at Marello's word and smiled at his friend. The young raven smiled back and proceeded to transform into his beast form. He followed Ben outside and asked him to lock the door for him. Ben did as he was asked and looked around to see if anyone was around. Once he was sure that no one would see, he selected Jet Ray and slammed his hand onto the Omnitrix. Ben took off towards Kevin's house as Marello ran swiftly at the same speed Ben was flying.

The two reached to the park in just under five minutes, and both changed back into their human forms. Marello smiled as he noticed a swing set nearby and ran over to it. Ben followed closely and sat down next to Marello, still wondering who Marello was talking about. Marello had met with a few people from his school, and even some of them remembered the boy from middle school. No one stuck out in Ben's mind and turned to Marello.

Said raven was looking at the ground caught up in memories of spending time with Daemon, but soon felt Ben's eyes turn to him. "S-so Marello, w-who were you talking about back at your house," the hero asked a little nervous.

Marello shook his head and replied, "I promised not to tell you, but I can say he's a really nice guy, well he is to you."

Ben look more confused than before with Marello's answer. Ben started thinking harder and harder, until Marello decided to ask him something.

"Ben, how do you feel about Kevin?" Marello looked at Ben with curious face. Ben started to blush at the question.

"W-what do you mean, h-how do I feel about Kevin? H-he's my closet friend I have, other than you I mean," Ben answered truthfully but nervously. Marello smirked a little and pressed on. He was getting tired of Ben's subconscious keeping it from Ben.

"Ben, I mean what are your true feelings? How do you feel when Kevin comes around you?" Marello asked awaiting Ben to realize the truth.

"Well, when I get around Kevin I…..just feel safe. It's weird anytime I'm alone with him I get excited. I don't have to share him, and normally he focuses on me and only me. Then when Gwen comes around, I start to feel annoyed with her as if she was getting in the way." Ben answered but before he could continue, Marello asked another question.

"Gwen's getting in the way of what Ben?" Marello was trying his best to use all the tricks and techniques he learned from one of the servants he knew back on Kyu. When Marello first developed feeling for Daemon, his friend used these same tactics to get Marello to understand what he was feeling.

"Well…just getting in the way of _my _time with Kevin. I mean, yeah Gwen wants to date Kevin but does she have to throw herself at him. He barely talks about her when we're together. You'd think he'd ask me all kinds of questions about her he were interested in her, "Ben continued his rant, while Marello's smirk grew, noticing how Ben was getting angrier by the second.

It was several more minutes of listening before Marello heard the words he had been trying to fish out of Ben for the past twenty minutes. "It's not like she could get _**my**_ Kevin to go out on a date with her. She _**forced**_ him to take her to that stupid dance of hers." With those words, Ben stopped talking.

Marello took his chance and prodded Ben a little more. "_Your_ Kevin? When did this happen? Ben, do you like Kevin?" Ben blushed at the questions and tried to look for a way out.

'_I can't like Kevin! Why would I? I can't think of anything that anything that would attract me to him. He's a jerk, rude, constantly teasing me, conceded, smug, but he can be really flattering when he wants to be, he really does look out for me, he nearly always does what I ask of him. Okay so maybe he has some decent qualities, not to mention he's got a hella body on him! WAIT!!! Did I just say I Kevin have a sexy body?! Oh no, I think I do like Kevin.' _As Ben finished his mental rant, his realized that a majority of his world revolved around Kevin. He would always call Kevin first if they went on patrol, and always asking to hang out with him, but now Ben realized why many of his thoughts would somehow travel back to the x-con.

"Marello, I like Kevin," Ben said very unsure of himself. Marello smiled and patted Ben on the back and told him it was ok. "Marello how is this okay? Kevin's straight as an arrow! How could he fall for some scrawny little kid? I mean yeh I finally realize that I want to be with Kevin, but how can I?" Ben was yelling by now as he stood up.

Marello smiled at his friend and thought of a very simple answer. "Well, doesn't he flirt with you?"

Ben looked at Marello dumbfounded, but then he realized Kevin did that a lot more than any straight guy should. "So you think I have a chance with him?" Ben question held hope, but also the potential to hurt the boy deeply, so Marello did as any friend would do.

"You've got more chance at catching Kevin, then Cash getting a date of out me." Ben took this as good knows and said he wanted to go to Kevin's place as fast as he could. Marello told Ben to call the brute and have him pick them up. That way they could rest some, and Ben immediately agreed with him. As he called Kevin, Marello smiled again knowing his plan was a success.

When Ben finished his call, he said, "Kevin's running an errand and will be here in about twenty minutes. Now what I want to know is why did you say one of the princes rape you earlier?" '_Crap! And here I thought he forgot' _Marello mentally hit himself for mentioning that issue. With a sigh, he told Ben what happened.

(Okay so for everyone who doesn't want to read about Marello' past just ignore the section…..To those who want to know, the Imperial Palace was built like one in ancient Egypt. That is also the style of clothing people wear in that area, even though the terrain is full of lush fields and beautiful gardens)

**XXX **_**Flashback**_ **XXX**

_Marello stood next to the king and waited to the eldest prince to arrive. He stood nervous wondering if the prince would even want to be around him. The king smiled softly at the young man and told him it was going to be okay. Marello relax at the king's kind word, but he was still nervous about meeting the next king. _

_As if on cue, a well built man walked into the throne room and approached the king. Marello felt his face heat up as he studied the man. It was apparent the man worked out and had silver hair that hung gracefully along the sides of his face. As he studied the man's face, he noticed that his eyes were teal and had beautiful yet strong features. "Ah Draco, I'm glad you've come," the king started._

"_Father the servant told me you wished to see me," Draco said as his voice oozed with sex appeal. _

"_Yes I did Draco. This young man is the grandson of former Councilmen Karada. The council took the boys title from him as has sentenced him to be a servant to our house. I wish you to take him on as your personal assistant. He's a very clever young man, and will prove to be very useful to you," The king spoke._

'I'll have to agree with you father. He rather cute and I can't wait to take him'_ the prince thought as he smiled at the young fox. _

_The king took this as a good sign and let Marello follow his son; unaware of the danger he placed the boy in._

_For the first day of work, Marello had tired himself to death, but not that it was night fall he was able to get some rest. However he never was told where he was supposed to stay. Before leaving, after Draco was dressed, he asked if the prince knew where he was supposed to sleep. Draco smiled softly and lied to the young fox telling him that he was to sleep beside him. Marello didn't question the prince and slipped out of his shoes and crawled into the bed with Draco. As he fell asleep, the young boy did as he always did and looked to the largest body close to him and drifted off into a deep sleep. Draco was stunned at the little fox had snuggled so closely to him._

_It was like that for several nights until the prince believed he had won the boy over. Marello was getting ready for bed as usual, when Prince Draco called him to bed. Marello did as his master commanded and climbed into the overly large bed. As the little fox snuggled up to the prince, the prince asked him a simple question. "Marello, will you go to bed with me?" Marello laughed at the question and told the prince he was already in bed with him. The prince didn't appreciate the young boy's laughter and told him his true meaning. _

_Marello was shocked at the explanation and told the prince he couldn't do that. The prince became furious and yelled at Marello. "Why shouldn't you be mine in this bed?" _

_Marello looked up at the angered prince and told him that he could only do that with someone he loved. "What type of foolishness is that? Love?! That nothing but things women dream of till they realize it doesn't exist. Why wait my little fox? Trust me I can make you feel very good." The prince reached the Marello but the young fox jumped away from him._

"_I said no, I don't care if love doesn't exist I not going to bed with you. I don't like you in that manner," the young fox spoke hoping to reach the sensible part of the prince. However that word only made the prince angrier. _

"_How dare you? I've been nothing but caring for you and this is how you repay my kindness? Fine then I'll just take what I want then." The elder dragon disrobed himself and pulled Marello closer to him. Using his left arm, he caught both of Marello's arms and pinned them above his head. All the while, Marello tried to free himself by kicking and yelling for help. However his attempts were futile, Draco had sent everyone that worked in the area away so he would be alone with Marello. _

_Marello continued to struggle, but it all began to end. Draco used one of the pillow cases to bond the boy's arm and tied it to the railing of the headboard. Now with added help of his other arm, Draco ripped the silk like shirt that Marello wore to bed. He began to nip at the smaller boy's body and trailed downward. With each touch, Marello felt more and more disgusted with himself. His body reacted cringed at each touch of the older male. _

_When Draco noticed that Marello's wasn't responding in the way he wanted, he decided no reason to be gentle any longer. Pulling the pajama bottoms off, Draco used his left arm to spread Marello's legs. With a clear sight of his target, Draco looked up to Marello's face. The young fox was now crying, trying his hardest to believe this was a horrible nightmare, and his _true_ master would wake him up soon._

_Draco's expression was unreadable, but he gave Marello a lustful smirk and positioned his member at Marello's entrance. He spoke softly to Marello before proceeding with his undignified actions. "You really should have fallen for me Marello. This would've been a lot more enjoyable if you had." Without saying another word, he thrust his hardened member into the smaller boy's ass. _

_Marello screamed in pain as Draco pushed further into him. Marello's tears faster than before as he cried out for the prince to stop. His pleases fell upon depth ears as Draco pushed on. '_Damn the boy is so tight and hot! I wonder how long I can last inside him?' _the_ _prince thought as the unbearable heat of Marello surrounded his member. Once he got over his initial shock of Marello's body, he pulled up out and thrust back in. Marello yelled again as he felt his body tense up from the pain. The majority of his pain was in his lower body as he felt the large member stretch him painfully. As Draco began to thrust more and more into the young fox, Marello's tears soon dried up, but the screams still held out. _

_Draco's rough treatment tore the young fox apart and caused him to bleed internally. However Draco didn't care he continued until he felt he release approach. He panted deeply trying to make it come faster. He didn't have to wait long as his stomach began to tighten and he felt the pleasure of a good release. He came inside the fox and fell on top of his slave. After a few moments, he rolled over and pulled out of the raven haired fox. A mixture of his seed and blood began to spill onto his bed, but no didn't care. To him the little fox was now his personal play toy so way care about it. _

_The prince got out of bed and went to his bath to wash up. However before he left, he untied Marello's arms and whispered into the boy's ear. "Now you belong to me, and only me. If you run and tell my father, he'll only be disgusted that you allowed yourself to be taken so easily."_

_Marello soon began to cry again. He wanted to badly to get up and go to his own room but he was to sore to move. _

_The prince's treatment continued for weeks, and many of the staff members began to worry about the young fox. The once happy fox was now walking around the Draco's wings as if he was a lifeless doll. They tried to get the boy to tell them what was wrong, but Draco's words rang to loud in the boy's ears. Marello was empty. He no longer wished to live, but he didn't wish to die just yet. _

_One day after one of his sessions with Draco, Marello began to cry loud enough to get the attention of a blonde haired dragon. Daemon was the younger brother of Draco, and was roaming his brother's quarters when he heard the sounds of sobbing. He quickly followed the echo of sobs to its source. When he stopped, he was in front of his brother's bedroom door. Daemon reached for the door handle but heard the click of a lock. He quickly ran into an empty room across from his brothers from and heard he brother yell, "Stop your incessant crying, no one cares about you but me. You are mine do you understand!" With that the elder prince came out of his room and locked it behind him as he stormed off. _

_Daemon came out from his hiding spot and wondered what his brother was talking about. His curiosity got the better him as he changed his hand into a dragon's claw and began to pick the lock. (__**What he's a prince who likes to bug his brother)**_

_After picking the lock, Daemon walked into the bedroom, and picked up the sound of whimpering coming from his brother's bed. He walked closer to the bed and was horrified at the sight. There sat a little boy looking no older that looked 110, who was naked with bruises all over his body. Daemon grimaced at the sight before the little boy noticed him. Marello tried his best to cover himself as the intruder looked at him. Daemon looked at the boy's face and saw a great deal of pain and fear in the hazel green eyes. Trying to reassure the boy, Daemon introduced himself. "Hey don't be afraid, I'm Daemon, Draco's younger brother. What your name?" _

_At the mention of Draco's name, Marello backed away from the other prince fearing he would do the same to the young man. Daemon watched as the boy painfully drew further away from him. His chest tightened at the thought of the little boy being afraid of him. Daemon wanted to help the boy so he climbed onto the bed, but stay far way enough for the younger boy to feel a little safe. "I'm not gonna' hurt you okay? I just want to ask you something. Did my brother put all those marks on your body? Was he the one that hurt you?" Daemon cringed at the thought of his brother doing something like this to a child but his fears were answered as the little boy nodded his head as a reply._

_Daemon was heartbroken to know his older brother could treat the boy that way, but the hurt soon turned to anger as he surveyed each bruise. Marello remained in his place and was afraid to move as the blonde haired boy moved close to him. He closed his eyes as the prince reached over towards him. Daemon placed his hand on the boys head and rubbed to scalp genteelly. "Don't worry, from now on you won't have to worry about my brother anymore. Don't let his words get to you. You don't belong to him you belong to yourself." _

_That was all Marello heard before he felt soft hands reach around his back and underneath his knees. He raven was swiftly, but genteelly, lifted off the bed and carried to the royal infirmary. Marello spent several days there while Draco was punished severely by his father for his actions. Draco not only lost his father's trust but was also force to live outside of the palace for the next 235 years. (__**So basically his still can become king but he has to live as a normal person for the next 235)**__. _

_The king didn't know what to do now. He went and official apologized to Marello, but soon found out that Marello was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress syndrome. The happy little boy he came to know when he first arrived at the place was no longer among them, Marello had now become withdrawn and no longer wanted to speak. Daemon told his father he wanted to take care of Marello, sense it seemed that Marello acted at least a bit normal while he was around. Daemon's father agreed with his son but warned him that if he took advantage of the boy while in his condition, he'd give him a far more server punishment than his brother. _

_Nearly a year passed before Marello started to become his normal self, but there were moments when the boy would panic and revert back to his previous self. Daemon worked with Marello so he would be able to function without him around and still be not frighten people. It worked overtime and Marello was once again a ball of sunshine. Once the doctor gave Marello a clean bill of psychological health, Daemon asked his father to allow Marello to take the Noblemen's Challenge. This was a series of test designed to determine one's strength, knowledge, as well as ability in tactics, to see if someone were worthy of the title of a nobleman. The King agreed and set them up for Marello at once. Marello at the time had fallen in love with the prince and told him so. The prince was overjoyed as he told Marello was returned the boy's feeling, and wished to marry him. However when the council member's found out about the test, they were highly pissed off. They told the elder prince that if you claimed the boy as a concubine, they wouldn't be able to take him away. _

_After days of planning, Marello took the challenge and passed with flying colors, but the happy moment was ended quickly as Draco appeared at the end of the challenge and claimed the boy was to become one of his concubines. _

_Daemon was furious with his brother and told him that was Marello's choice to make sense he had completed the test and was now a Nobleman. However Draco told his brother that their father hadn't signed anything yet so the boy was still a slave so he could do as he pleased. The king knew both boys were right, and this would be something the courts of Kyu would have to decide. Daemon didn't trust his brother, so secretly he told his servants to have Marello's pod repaired and ready for a trip to Earth. Daemon's mistrust was well placed when five nights later, guards who worked under his brother tried to kidnapped the boy. The failed in their attempt, and Daemon rushed the younger boy to the space port to get him away from trouble. _

**XXX End **_**Flashback**_ **XXX**

Ben had listened to the entirety of Marello's story and pulled his friend into a hug. By that time Marello had tears forming in his eyes remembering how alone and powerless he felt, but was happy that he was able to tell Ben about the one he loved. After a few minutes, Marello told Ben he was going to stay here and pull himself together, and that he should go to Kevin.

Ben nodded, but pulled out a Plumbers badge and handed it to the boy. "Here's something if you need me or Kevin. Just press the center and it will call Kevin's." Ben placed the badge into Marello's hand and walked off to find Kevin. Marello smiled towards Ben as his form grew smaller and smaller. Once he was out of sight, Marello sat back on the swing and let a few more tears fall.

"I miss you, Daemon, please come get me soon."

Ben reached Kevin's apartment within a few minutes and knocked on the door. Inside Kevin was playing the Sumo Slammers video game for the XBOX 360, when he heard someone knock at his door. '_Finally those two show up' _Kevin thought as he opened the door. To his surprise Ben stood there by himself and smiled at Kevin. Kevin looked around but didn't see Marello so he asked where the big fur ball was. Ben told Kevin that Marello was at the park needing a moment or two to calm down. Kevin replied with an "Oh," and walked into the kitchen.

Ben's palms became sweating as he grew more nervous by the minute. He told himself that he had to tell Kevin and no matter what try not to runaway crying when Kevin said he wasn't interested in him.

"K-kevin I want to t-talk to you," Ben stuttered out.

Kevin looked out the kitchen with a confused expression on his face and told the brunette to sit down in the living room while he finished up in the kitchen. Ben did as he was asked and tried repeatedly to calm down. Ben sat on the couch and waited anxiously for Kevin.

Within a few moments the elder walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Ben and asked. "Okay wassup' Tennyson?" Ben nearly melted that the sound of Kevin's voice, but pulled himself together.

"K-kevin, I uhmm…wanted to tell y-you that I think I like someone," Ben stuttered his confession. Kevin watched Ben carefully, and felt his heart and chest tighten as Ben mentioned he liked someone. The elder's heart rate began to picked up, while trying to hold off on any hope that it was himself.

"Ookay Tennyson, so who is the lucky girl," Kevin spoke plain as if it wasn't a big deal but inwardly he he flinched at the word girl.

Ben blushed a bit more before he answered, "I-it's not really a girl more like a guy, but I'm not sure if he likes me back."

Kevin fought as hard as he could so not to take right there on the couch for blushing so close to him. "Oh Benji I didn't enough you played for the other team," Kevin joked but paid for it as Ben punched him in the chest.

Ben was overly stressed about his emotions, so he acted on his instincts and hit Kevin. "You jerk, here I am trying to tell you that I love you and here you are teasing me about it being gay!" Ben soon realized what he said and covered his mouth and tried to run away.

Before the brunette could get too far away, Kevin took hold of his arm. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Kevin asked calmly, but he punctuated each word to make sure Ben understood how serious he was.

"W-what d-do you mean K-kevin," Ben muttered knowing exactly what Kevin meant.

"Benjamin, don't. Play. With. Me. Now what. Did. You. Say?" This time as Kevin spoke, with far more of his temper showing than before.

Ben tensed up more than before so he answered hoping to get away safely. "You jerk," Ben asked still feeling nervous.

"After that _Ben," _Kevin said still trying to get the answer he wanted.

"Being gay," Ben questioned again.

"Before that Ben, that's strike two, one more wrong answer and I'll answer that question with my own answer," Kevin spoke but his voice was far more menacing as he stood up to his height.

Ben swallowed hard trying to figure out whether to just say a different part of his speech or just tell Kevin what he wanted to know. "Uh-hmm, that I love you," Ben finally said.

Kevin's head was held down and his hair blocked Ben from seeing his face. Ben held his breathe as he waited for Kevin to respond.

"Ben I'm going to tell you this once and one time only," Kevin said.

Ben swallowed again as fear started to fill his body. He then thought the maybe Marello was wrong. Kevin was going to tell him he never wanted to see him again. As those thoughts crossed his mind, Ben's chest tightened up in from the pain he felt in his heart.

Kevin leaned closer to Ben and began to whisper in his ear. "I've been waiting to hear those words from you sense I escaped the Null Void." After his confession, he licked the outer shell of Ben's ear. A violent shiver ran through Ben's body. By now Kevin had let go of Ben's forearm, and wrapped it around Ben's waist. "Benjamin Tennyson, I love you too," Kevin whispered again into the boy's ear.

Ben pushed away from the older teen just enough so he could face Kevin. Ben's face was flushed red as he looked up at Kevin. The elder teen's eyes now stared at him with signs of love and gentle warmth in them. Ben pushed himself on the tips of his toes as he reached his arms around _his_ mutant's neck. Kevin slowly lowered his head and placed his lips onto Ben's.

The kiss was sweet and simple, but too Kevin and Ben it was a simple promise, to care and be by the other no matter what. They broke apart for just a moment when a knock at the door caught their attention. Ben stormed over to the door highly pissed off due to the interruption of his first few moments with his new _boyfriend_?! Ben quickly opened the door and was ready to yell what when he noticed a tall gentleman with blonde pulled back into a long but loose pony tail. His eyes were blue as a sapphire and his facial features added to the great amount of sex appeal.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the blonde man spoke, "but I traced my friend's scent to the residence. He had black hair and deep hazel green eyes. I was wondering if you've seen him."

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? It took me a while to do this and it hurt a lot to write all the bad stuff Draco did to my baby...(Marello is the newest of all my creations so far...So that makes him my baby)...So what do you thinks gonna happen with Daemon stares Ben in the face asking for his fox? Well tune in next time to find out....Please review that really does make a difference to me!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force. They are owned by Man of Action.

* * *

**

**Welcome dear guests, to the never-ending night of Wonder land. My name is Maru and I will be your guide. Allow me a moment to draw you a picture of what has happened since your last visit.**_** The young kit reveals a past filled with horrors of great pain and heartbreak. The Omnitrix wielder confesses his undying love to the brutish ex-con. Those feeling are returned, but their moment of happiness was interrupted by a knock at the door. **_**This is all can I see within the confines of my world. Please enjoy the tales that are about to unveil themselves.**

'_**Hi' **_Animal form thoughts (telepathy)

"Hi" Talking

'_Hi' _Thoughts

* * *

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

_Chapter6: Never-ending Nightmare _

Marello continued to sit by himself at the park wondering what the younger dragon prince was doing. Even though Marello knew the reason why he was sent back home, he was getting frustrated not having his lover by him. Though the only thing the two had done was kiss Marello was slowly becoming desperate for his touch. A few minutes passed and Marello decided to get up and go to Kevin's apartment. As he neared the end of the park, a familiar scent filled his senses. Marello stopped in his tracks and panicked for a moment. Once the fear he felt began to left, he started to yell. "Come out you cowardly snake, I'm in no mood to play with you!"

A moment later, from the shadows to his left, a muscular, tall, and silver haired figure walked closer to him. As he walked along the path, the only sound that was heard was the clack of the shoes the man was wearing. "Marello is that anyway to greet an old lover," the voiced asked still holding it charm it did all those years ago.

Marello bared his fangs at the dragon prince and retorted, "To be a lover, you have to love them first. I hate you; you took the only thing that I had left and now I'm going to pay you back for it!" Marello summoned all the energy he needed and began to transformation into his Halfling form. As he finished changing, Marello then noticed the presence of four of Draco's personal guards. "Tell your men to come out and face me. If you think you're going to take me easily your more of a fool than I thought."

Draco smiled as he tilted his head down. He looked back up to Marello and held out his left arm. With a quick snap, the four guards came rushing from their hiding spots and surrounded Marello. "I see that your senses have become stronger. Hmmm, I wonder what happened to the cute little slave boy I had so long ago. Let me guess, the Livenium is out of your system so your body has aged to it appropriate age."

Marello didn't answer the dragon, but took a defensive stance preparing for the guards to attack.

Draco sighed, since he didn't get an answer, but told his guard to capture him without hurting him too much. Without another word, the first guard ran at the fox, and threw a punch at the boy's chest. However Marello caught the guard's fist and quickly used a side step and brought the guard's arm behind his back. The let out a cry of pain as Marello bent the arm upwards. Marello proceed to chop the man in the neck to knock him out, but then the other guards decided to ambush him. Not wanting to be caught, Marello let the fallen could go and pushed off the ground and did a back flip to get behind the guards.

After a successful landing, Marello took an offensive stance and readied himself. The guard wasted no time to face their opponent and charge him about four seconds after the other. Marello was able to dodge the first kick to his side, but was caught by a fist to left side of his face and hit the ground. Feeling the pain throbbing in his face, he got up and went to attack one the guards, however the other two were on him before he got too close to his target. This time Marello was able to dodge the attacks. Kicks and punches flew fast, but ever so often Marello took a blow. He knew they had the advantage of three on one, but he still wasn't going to give in.

Marello decided to try and separate the tag team of three, by aiming a punch at one of them but was stopped by his partner who put Marello in the same position he had put the first guard in. The guard went to knock Marello out, but missed how Marello hit his Plumber badge's center.

At Kevin's apartment, Ben should there staring at the man, but when he mentioned Marello's name, he frowned. "I don't know who you're talking about and if I did I wouldn't tell you," Ben said with his voice simmering with anger. The blonde man looked at Ben with the same expression that Kevin gave him, but the blonde's was far harder to read than Kevin's.

"Look I'm not here to hurt him. I'm just here to find him, if you know anything please tell me." The blonde man's tone was laced with urgency, but before they could continue, Kevin's badge went off and live video of Marello fighting appeared. The three men looked and saw that Marello was outnumbered and had already taken a beating. The blonde turned to leave, but Ben's arm caught him before he could go.

"Your one the guys trying to him back to Kyu, aren't you?" Ben asked the man his question, but only got a nod of the head as an answer. That was all Ben needed before he let the man go and started to use the Omnitrix. As the transformation finished, Ben had turned into Jet Ray and released and power laser blast on the blonde man's back.

The blonde was caught off guard by the attack and flew forward and landed face first into the ground. The blonde snarled at the sneak attack, when he heard the new alien behind him call the other human to get to the park and help Marello. Daemon was going to follow the larger man but, was soon lifted off the ground by strong talons. Daemon struggled to get free but the grip on his arms was too strong to break.

"Let me go you crazed fool, Marello needs me!" Daemon yelled but as far Ben knew the blonde was a distraction from helping Marello. So the brunette took the man to the abandoned manikin factory and dropped him.

As Daemon fell, he straightened himself out and transferred his energy into his transformation. Soon from his back sprouted strange but beauty wings, along with his hands and feet change to those of a dragon. While he continued to fall, Daemon opened his wings and gave them one good flap. His decent stopped immediately and soon began to flap his wing once more and soared in Ben's direction. Ben was stunned at the guy speed, but didn't stay in the same spot for long as he dodged and fired another laser beam from his tail at the Dragon. Daemon felt the air current change from behind him, and dodged the laser at the last moment and prepared an attack of his own. Taking a deep breath, Daemon closed his fist. He charge at Ben once more but opened his fist to create a fireball. He threw it at Ben, but the Aerophibian, dodged the attack and another laser blast at the dragon Halfling. Wanting to gain the upper hand, Daemon created another fireball and threw it at the beam of energy.

As the two attacks collided, Daemon took off behind the cover of his attack. The explosion of the two attacks gave Daemon the advantage he wanted as he flew through the cloud of smoke. Ben hovered in place wondering whether it was wise to attack through the smoke. However he didn't a chance to decide when another fireball hit him in the chest. While his guard was down, Daemon flew at the Aerophibian, and grabbed it by its arms. Using his superior strength, he threw Ben, with a great deal of strength, into the ground below.

While the two titans fought, Kevin got into his car and sped to the park. By the time he got there, he could tell he had just missed the aliens. However, Kevin did find one a souvenir for his heroic effort. On the ground lay a fallen guard still out from one of Marello's attack he figure. Kevin grabbed the fallen guard and dragged it back to his car. Using a restraint lasso, made of pure energy, Kevin tied the man up and went to find Ben, before he and that blonde hotty, ask Kevin had mentally dubbed, destroyed anything.

Ben was now on the ground moaning in pain as he woke up tied up with a piece of rope. '_Oh great now I've been caught by the enemy and I'm probably gonna' get tortured or something. Damn and I still get to die a virgin,_' Ben thought even though he was overreacting. One the dragon noticed his victim was awake he looked over at the young and glared at him. "What reason did you have to attack me? I only wished to prevent the events that have befallen my little kitsune." The blonde said bitterly towards the brunette. Ben was still confused but he blamed it on the crash landing he got from fighting the dragon. Trying to sit up Ben yelled at the dragon prince. **(Now when in this situation it's in your best interest to remain calm, but senses this is Benji he yells) **

"What do you mean 'what was my reason?' You're with the guys who kidnapped Marello in the first place. I bet you were sent as a distraction for me and Kevin so your friend could take him without any interference. " Daemon still scowled at the boy, had to admit his timing hadn't been the best in his situation. However the dragon wasn't going to admit that. He grabbed Ben by his shirt and pulled him close. Ben glared back at the prince, but remained quiet.

"Look terran; I don't have time to play with you. Marello is in trouble and you're going to help me get him back. If you decide to help me willingly, forgive your attack from before, but if you refuse, I'll roast you alive right here, right now." Daemon's eyes began to bleed red from their normal sapphire color, which made Ben nervous. "Now tell me who do you think I work for?"

Ben gulped still looking at the blood red eyes and nervously, "Draco?"

Daemon snarled, and showed Ben his fangs and le the brunette go. He changed his hand into a dragon's claw and raised it above Ben's head. Ben closed his eyes thinking the dragon was going to finish him off right then and there. Ben waited to the never-ending pain, but soon felt his binds fall. Ben opened one eye and noticed that he was unharmed, and the dragon released him. He looked at the dragon, who was sitting on a rock the entire time and asked him a simple question. "If you're not working for Draco then who are and who do you work for?"

Daemon sighed and started to explain to Ben who he was. "My name is Daemon Regalia, of the Ryu Clan, second son the king. I came to Earth to protect Marello from my brother. I take it you know whom my brother is," Daemon paused for a moment to await Ben's answer. When Ben gave him a simple nod of the head, he continued. "Since my brother was forced to leave the palace, he has become obsessed with bringing Marello back to him. He seems to think that Marello is his personal play toy, and he has gone to great length to try and acquire him again. However I made Marello a promise to love and protect him. My brother is here on earth and those men you saw on you little transmitting device were his personal guard and will do whatever he says. If my brother does what he did to Marello again, I'm afraid I'll lose him totally this time. You should have seen when he was physically healed from Draco's attacks. He was afraid of everyone around him and the only reason he trusted me in the least was because promised him from that day on I would protect him. But I wasn't able to keep my promise this time and that's _your fault_ if you had just listened to me, we could've saved him. Now I have to start from start _again_ and look for him before I lose the only thing in my life I value more than the happiness of my people."

Ben couldn't believe that the man had just told him. Daemon had _promised _to keep Marello safe, and love him. It was something you thought only existed in fairy tales but now Ben was hearing it with his own two ears. Before he could speak again, he heard the engine of a very familiar Camero. He looked behind him to see Kevin was pulling up to them. Ben stood up and looked into the car and saw someone tied up with an energy lasso and soon found himself confused again. However, Daemon gave a cruel and vicious smile at the person in the vehicle.

Kevin pulled up next to them and shut off his car. As he got out, he was surprised to see that Ben looked pretty much ok and the blonde guy wasn't dead. "Okay Ben, don't get mad I went to the park and Marello was already gone, but did find this dude knocked. I take it Marello got him. So I figured we could force him to talk, but he's still out." The brute spoke to Ben hoping he wouldn't be punished for not getting there in time.

Ben sighed at that face but agreed with Kevin that the hostage would be useful, however Daemon told them Draco never cared for his minions so as a hostage he was useless but more than likely the man knew where he brother was hiding. The three agreed to work together for the time being and proceeded to "_gently_" wake there guest.

The man came to after a few quick whacks to the head and looked at Kevin's face without his helmet. "Listen and listen closely, I want you to tell me where your boss is hidin' his scalely ass." While Kevin's voice was menacing, the guard stared at him with an unreadable expression. Kevin growled a little and tried again. "I ain't playin' wit' you, tell me what I wanna know or you'll face blondey behind me, and trust me he won't stop hurting you till your dead or worse." The guard happened to look over the terran's shoulder and notice Prince Daemon was glaring directly at him. Ben and Kevin noticed the guard start to sweat instantly, and took this as a good sign.

"Remember if anything happens to Marello while we're here talking to you, the prince may take his aggression out on you so it's your choice," Ben said mater-of-factly. The guard pulped and proceeded to tell them where his master had built his current residence. Daemon stood up and walked over to the guard and told him that if he was correct, he'd get to live. Once the three located Draco's residence, Ben and Kevin looked as if they were shocked. The house Draco was living in was a normal ranch style home that sat at the edge of a cliff.

"Ok so how are we goin' get to the stupid house anyway? " Kevin asked sense the house was located on the other side of the world. Daemon smirked as he turned his wrist to reveal silver band with a green button on it. He pressed the small button and waited. Ben looked over at Kevin with a confused look on his face when he a loud boom. He jumped at the noise and clung to Kevin for protection. Kevin didn't mind the attention so he whispered to Ben it was okay and that he would protect him. Daemon's smirk grew a bit more but he was faced away from the couple so they didn't know he heard every word.

After a moment Ben looked up and saw the newest model and the Galaxy Speeder. The ship itself is one of the most advanced ships in the galaxy, but also very expensive. Daemon told them to hurry up and get in the tractor beam before the ship took off. Ben and Kevin followed the older man and were swept off their feet as they walked into the beam. Once inside the ship Ben could only stare in awe at all the equipment that lined the ship. Kevin followed in the example of the younger teen and went towards the first shelf of Alien weaponry. He reached for one, but a firm hand, placed on his shoulder, stopped him.

Daemon spoke with a serious tone. "Don't mess with the weaponry on this ship unless told to do so. Many of these were hard to come by." Kevin agreed with the man and asked where he and would be sitting. Daemon walked over to the control console and placed his hand on the holo-control system. Then seats soon started to form from the floor and allowed Ben and Kevin to sit next to one another. Daemon sat in the driver's seat, so to speak, and set the coordinates of Draco's home. The computer soon sounded off with, "Flight time at legal speed 30 minutes, but doubling speed will allow us to reach destination in 15 minutes is this acceptable?" '_HELL NO!!! I want to get there now Marello is in danger the longer he's with my brother," _the younger dragon thought, but told the computer it was fine. The ship turned and soon took off at a blinding speed.

While the boys were on their way to Marello, said teen was just waking up from last blow he took from fighting Draco's guards. Marello slowly sat up, but was still feeling out of sorts. He glanced over the room and noticed how the room was decorated. Gold and burgundy lined the room in an elegant manner. The walls were painted burgundy while many other items in the room were made of gold. Marello had to admit the room was stunning but, when he remembered who the room belonged to, his admiration of the room vanished. Marello crawled off the bed and walked around the room till he found a door. He reached to touch the knob, but something told him not to bother it. He stopped and looked around till he found and pillow sitting on one of the chair sitting next to him. He reached for the pillow and threw it at the door knob. As the pillow hit the knob, it burst into flames. '_Great if I touch the knob I'm gonna get shocked to death,'_ the young fox thought as he paced in the room. The room had many windows, but it seemed whatever he was protecting the door was on the windows as well. He sighed as he walked back to the bed. It was then he noticed that he was no longer wearing his normal clothes. He was now wearing the attire of a slave on Kyu. Painful memories began to flood Marello's mind and this only brought tears to the boy's eyes. Marello was once again a slave to Draco but, this time Marello was definitely going to fight back. He then heard the sound of the door creaking opening then closing, and lay back on the bed pretending to be knocked out still.

* * *

**Okay so that's that I'm finished with this chapter….you don't know I went thru to get this up today….I stayed up late…ignored a few the small amount of friends I do have…but it was worth it…Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed and I would really like you all to review….The next chapter maybe the last,,,im not sure just yet…well TTFN**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force. They are owned by Man of Action. **

* * *

**Welcome dear guests, to the never-ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru and I will be your guide. Allow me a moment to draw you a picture of what has happened since your last visit. **_**A tall and handsome dragon appeared before Ben. Taking him as the enemy, Ben attacked the handsome blonde. Acting on the words of his lover, the ex-con went to check on the raven haired fox. The young fox attacked those who threatened his freedom, but was out matched by three fighters. Upon the brute's arrival, the young fox was gone be a gift was left behind. The golden haired dragon fought with the wielder of the Omnitrix and beat him swiftly. After realizing that they should be allies and not enemies, Ben promised himself to help the dragon prince.**_** For now this is all I can see in gazing crystal. However the truth and final act shall now begin. Will Ben, Daemon, and Kevin have the power to save the young fox, or will the young fox end up saving them? Let us find out in today's. Hope you enjoy.**

'_**Hi' **_Animal form thoughts (telepathy)

"Hi" Talking

'_Hi' _Thoughts

* * *

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

_Chapter 7: White Snow Falling_

Ben had been sitting quietly awaiting their arrival to at the house where Marello was being held. However his patience as at an end as he asked anxiously, "Are we there yet?" Kevin wanted to laugh at the Ben, but held it in as the young prince spoke.

"If we were, don't you think we'd be fighting by now?" Daemon was becoming as anxious as Ben, but hid his to a better degree. Kevin sat next to the man and smirked knowing the dragon was going to destroy everything in sight upon arrival, so he decided to be the voice of reason among the three.

"Alright, so do either of you have a plan to get into the house and save Marello?" Kevin's question was easily answered and the two hot head looked down at the ground, but Kevin's attention was _his_ hothead since he decided to pout about it. Kevin smirked again and continued with his reasoning. "Okay then, listen up. First off Ben and Daemon, you are going to be the _distraction_. You guy get every knight, guard, or whatever Draco has to come after you two. Meanwhile, I'll go and sneaky into the house and find Marello. Once I find him I can easily get us out."

Daemon seemed to agree but there was only one flaw he could think of. "Kevin you're going to have to be very careful. The room that Marello's being held in will have and bio-energy jammer in it." Kevin looked at him with a confuse look so Daemon went on to explain the device. "It's a new type of technology, the devices emits an electrical wave that disorients the body's ability to produce bio-energy."

Kevin thought about the word _bio-energy_ for a moment and figured it was the energy the body made. So his question was "So?"

Daemon sighed and told him that bio-energy was not only energy that the body created, but it also was the power supply most alien abilities. For Ben it fueled his ability to use the Omnitrix, and for him and Marello to transform between three different forms.

After the explanation, Kevin got why Daemon would be worried. "Once you enter that room, whatever alien ability you have will vanish so take this."

Daemon reached into this pocket and pulled out a strange looking sphere. The orb was about the size of a marble, until Daemon placed his finger into a small opening. The orb soon began to produce vine-like wires that wrapped themselves around Daemon's wrist. As the wires and strings took shape, they began to fuse into the shape of a blaster, the Kevin seemed to recognize. Kevin shook excitedly at the weapon while Ben leaned away from Kevin. Kevin looked at Ben, then back at the weapon. Ben was shocked by the expression of Kevin's face. He looked like a kid on Christmas that had gotten everything on his Christmas list and more. Ben looked at Daemon and asked, "Is he gonna be okay?" Daemon laughed as Kevin looked over at Ben with an annoyed expression now.

"Ben, that weapon he's holding is one of the rarest weapons ever made. It was design by Azmuth himself. He only made five, and gave them to powerful leaders throughout the universe. They have aren't powerful enough to destroy a planet or anything, but they can basically knock out anything it hits even machines. I'm not sure what Azmuth officially named these things, but to those who know of them, they're called the Magun (_**ten points to the first how can figure what anime is referenced from and what it does**_)." Daemon was impressed by Kevin's knowledge of the devices and told him that it was also capable of blasting out a wall if he and Marello needed and escape. Kevin nearly jumped for joy as the Magun changed back into its capsule form and was handed to him. It was another three minutes before they reached the house, but everyone on the ship was itching for a fight.

They Galaxy Speed drew close to the house, while Marello lay in the bed pretending to be sleep, when he felt someone sit on the bed. "My, my, my precious little fox is all grown now. He's absolutely stunning now. Now I wish I had let the Livenium run out of his system earlier. His figure is dazzling, and his face is a flawless as a diamond. And his ass is much bigger now (_**yes the bastard is a pervert!!!**_)." The voice said licking his lips. Marello was ready to attack the guy, but he wanted to get the bastard at the right moment. Whoever it was slow climbed onto the bed and made his way over to Marello.

As the bed shifted Marello could tell when the guy was directly over him. Believing the bastard who hovered over him was Draco, Marello turned over onto his back and used his left leg to kick him in the crotch and push him away.

Marello heard and agonizing wails and sat up, but to his dismay it was one of Draco's guards. "Thought as much," the same voice as before said, but this time it was the real deal. Draco was standing by the dresser across the room with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall. Marello turned to see him and started to transform, but as his bio-energy started to gather, it back fired and shock him. Marello fell back on the bed from the sudden disburse and groaned from the pain. "Little one you didn't think I'd let you have the advantage did you?"

Marello looked over towards the older dragon and glared at him. "You bastard! Let me guess, you know I'd kick your ass if I had a chance at fighting back so you put one of the damn bio-energy jammers in here didn't you?!" Marello was now officially livid with the dragon, but the older dragon smirked and told to the young fox to try to hit him. Marello didn't waste a moment as he jumped off the bed and aimed to the dragon's heart. However, Marello underestimated his opponent. While Marello was coming at him with his arms extended ready to attack, Draco used a special binding wrap and threw them at Marello.

As the rolled up flew through the air, they began to unwind and latch themselves around Marello's hands and wrists. Once the attached themselves to Marello's body, the end flew past the boy and attached its remains to the top of the headboard. After this, Marello was pulled back sense the bindings were now attached to the bed. Marello pulled and bit and the bindings, but nothing he did made the binding move. "Marello, you can't break those. They're made to hold down rogue dragons, so there's no way you can break them," Draco said as he walked over to the bed. Marello still continued to fight the bindings, but once he felt the bed shift did he realize the position he was in.

"D-draco, s-stop, I'm not your ppp-pet anymore so l-leave me alone," Marello said as panic began to set in.

Draco continued to travel up the bed like predator, and licked his lips as he got close. "Now, now my little _slave_. Don't worry yourself. I know you've missed me, it won't be long before you're mine again." Marello looked into Draco's eyes and saw what he could figured _desire_ and _lust_.

Marello became far more nervous as the dragon hovered over him. He soon felt the dragon's tongue against his skin and shivered at the touch. '_No! Not again! I want Daemon! Daemon is my lover, and can't let the snake take me again!!' _The young fox thought as he moved his legs upwards. He used all the strength he had to kick the dragon in stomach.

Draco cried out in pain as he felt the strong kick to his stomach. He snarled at the smirking fox and raised his arm high above his head and slapped the fox in the face. "Don't fight me you worthless piece of shit! All that time I spent training you to but my good little _fuck toy_ seems to have faded. I guess I'll just have to re-teach you, and with this more _accommodating_ body, it should be more fun for _me_." Draco's voice dripped in anger and lust, but what scarred Marello was the eerie smile that spread across the dragon's face.

Draco got off the bed and walked over his dresser were old wooden box sat. As he opened the box, two more binding wraps flew from out of the box. Marello could figure where the two binding was going to go until, they began attaching themselves to his legs. As the binding on his arm, the remains attached themselves to the bed posts. Marello struggled but was unable to move at all once the bindings were set in place. Draco's smile grew a little more as he moved back to where he was a moment ago. Licking his lips, he bent down to bite the fox, but stopped as the sound of an explosion and the house shaking.

"DAMN!! Those idiots found me already?!" Draco cursed as he sat up from his meal.

A few moments before Draco was going to bite Marello, The Galaxy Speeder slipped through Draco's sensors and landed on the front lawn. Ben and Daemon stepped out and both transformed. Daemon went into his Halfling form, while Ben decided to use Swamp Fire. Ben quickly began launching fireball towards the house, while Daemon flew overhead and launched his own at the roof. When the flames hit the house and caused no damage, due to the energy shield, neither of to flame users were surprised.

Daemon flew back to Ben's position, and asked, "Hey Ben? Wanna give these losers a wakeup call?" Ben smiled and answered with a yes. Creating the largest fireball he could, Ben handed it over to Daemon, who proceeded to intensify the attack by condensing it.

Meanwhile, Kevin snuck out of the ship and ran to the house unnoticed, as Draco's men started making their way out of the house. Kevin reached the back door of the house and noticed the barrier surrounding the place. He smiled as he thought '_Well it looks like this Draco dud is serious about taking Marello, but I know that kid so much for giving me Ben. So he ain't, gonna' get a chance to rape my friend.'_ Kevin quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a container of Chap Stick. As pulled the cap off, he jabbed the container onto the door knob and turned on his little device. The Chap Stick tube soon began to emit a negative pulse of energy and neutralized the barrier, at least the doorway. Kevin was unsure of what he was going to face when he opened the door, so he absorbed the metal from key hole of the house and picked the lock. As he pushed the door open, he noticed an automatic laser cannon sitting on the floor of the kitchen area. The device hummed as it locked on its target and began to fire. Not having enough time to dodge, Kevin pushed out of the door way and landed at the edge of the cliff.

After feeling the burning sensation on his metal coating, Kevin looked over at the house angrily. "Okay that's the las straw fuckers!" Kevin got to his feet and pulled out the barrier breaker and turned it up to full power. He threw devices with all his strength and it latched to the energy barrier. Once attached, the device began to hum once more and sent a large negative pulse the entire barrier. The barrier's generator was sent into an overload and the negative pulse reached it. The explosion was felt and heard throughout the house as well as the front yards, where Ben and Daemon continuously fought the guards. Kevin ran at the house this time and began dodging the rapid barrage of laser beams.

Kevin reached the machine and quickly stumped on the blaster to make sure it didn't cause any more trouble. However as the device was destroyed, two guards ran into the kitchen with spears pointed at Kevin. Kevin held his hands up high and asked, "Hey guys, can't we jus get along?" As one of the guards charged Kevin, and swung his spear, Kevin too that as 'no'. Kevin dodged the blade once or twice before the guard was able to land a single blow. Kevin was shocked to see that the spear had cut through his armor and smiled as he ran and spear. The guard was caught off guard by the brute's action, but paid for it when Kevin touched the spear and absorbed the alien metal as a cover. The other guard soon joined the fight, but not matter what they tried, Kevin went unharmed. Since the guards were standing next to each other, Kevin charged once more and grabbed the handle portion of the spears. He snapped the blades off the handles and used them and started hold the former spears as two broad swords.

Seeing that their weapons were now the ex-con's, the guard ran back down the hall but Kevin caught one of them by the back of his collar. Taking the blade and placing it at the guards throat, he asked calmly, "Where are you all holding Marello?" The guard shook as the blade pressed into his neck as he answered. "H-he's down-n the hall, th-third door on the left!"

Kevin smiled and let the guard as he walked down the hall.

Marello smirked at all the commotion going on around them. However the elder dragon looked down at the smug expression on Marello's face and slapped him for it. Marello took his blow and still held his smirk. "You're losing this fight like any other Draco. I'm not _your_ toy. I'm _my own_ person!" Marello yelled at the dragon. Draco's blood reached it boiling point as he placed his right hand around the boy's neck. He squeezed tight and cut off the fox's breathing and spoke with as much venom as a cobra. "_You_ don't get a say in this _brat,_ _I_ took care of you when the council decided to put you in _slavery_. _I_ was the one who cared for you and showed you _compassion_, but you returned it by telling me that you didn't care! _You_ didn't care about my feelings so why should I care for yours?"

Marello heard every word the prince said, and understood that the prince did care for him, but was twisted by his own emotions. The love he felt when they first met was now hatred because he feeling weren't returned. However Marello felt a little guilty about that now, but what he was thinking about was it was the prince's own actions that got him into trouble, that was not his fault. Before thing could get any farther, the door to the bedroom burst open and a tall figure walked in. Marello turned his eyes towards the figure as his heart sped up thinking it was his prince. As Kevin came into the room, Marello's heart dropped somewhat, but was still sped at a fast pass since the raven was there to rescue him.

"Yo! Dragon breath, get off the kid or else," Kevin said and gruff tone. Still squeezing Marello's throat, Draco turned his icy stare on Kevin and asked, "Or what?"

Kevin dropped his makeshift broad sword and pulled out the Magun. The weapon soon took its true form and Kevin pointed it at Draco. "Or this, get off the kid now and I won't shoot you."

Draco's eyes widened at the sight of the Magun, his father's greatest treasure, in the hands of a human half-breed. He slowly got off the bed and stood on the side closest to Kevin. However Kevin was in a bad from dealing with Draco's auto-gun so he fired the Magun anyway. The blaster fired separate rounds and as the neared their target, they merged and created a powerful energy pulse. Once the attack hit Draco, he screamed in pain as the energy of the blaster coursed through his veins, literally. The dragon fell to the ground unconscious and Kevin ran up to Marello. Kevin looked at the dragon's body and noticed the ring he was wearing was now burned out and had springs hanging from it.

Marello looked at Kevin in surprise, but Kevin only smirked at the kid. "Don't worry you prince is fighting for you right now. I just came to get you and bring him back to him now let's go." Kevin reached for the binds, but as he tried to break them, the binds shocked him. He pulled his hand away from thing and looked at it. Marello sighed and said, "These damned things can only be undone by the one who placed them on me." Kevin looked at the unconscious dragon and then looked back at the makeshift broadswords. He smiled and walked over to the swords. Taking one into his hand, he walked to the bed as if he were carrying an axe. Marello began to worry as Kevin go closer, but once the blade rose high in the air, Marello closed his eyes.

Kevin brought the blade down with as much force as he could, and with that one swing, the binding around Marello's legs fell along with his legs. Marello opened his eyes and saw that Kevin had cut his legs as well as cut through the bed. Marello smiled at the mutant and asked him to cut his arms free next. Kevin smiled at the raven haired fox, and cut the other set of bindings as well. Once Marello was free, he climbed off the bed and proceeded towards the dead looking dragon. He frowned at the dragon and gave him a strong kick in the side. Kevin laughed at the fox's actions and told him to hurry up. Marello nodded and followed Kevin out of the room. The pair made to the front and saw that Ben and Daemon were still fighting a few of guards. Marello smiled viciously at the guards and looked at Kevin. "Let's give these assholes hell!" The fox said with a slither of evil in his voice. Kevin shivered at the voice thinking it sounded hot with the kid's new body, but now was not the time for that so he agreed with the kid and dropped the swords and ran into group of twelve guards.

While Kevin ran into the group, Marello tried to change into his Halfling form. This time his transformation was a success and Marello followed after Kevin.

Daemon and Ben were starting to get tired as Kevin and Marello made it out of the house. When Daemon saw Marello was safe and ready to fight the guards, he got his second wind and fought harder than before. After a moment, the Omnitrix timed out and returned Ben to his human self. The guard closest to Ben realized that the kid was defenseless and went to strike him, but was stopped as a strong metallic fist connected with his face. Ben looked up from his panting and saw Kevin standing in front of him as his personal wall. Kevin looked over his shoulder and asked, "Ben you okay?"

Ben was glad the sun had started to set as it hid the blush on his face as he answered Kevin. "Y-yeh I'm fine just give me a few minutes to let the Omnitrix recharge, and I'll be ready to fight again."

Kevin nodded at the response and started throwing a few more punches at the guards that came near him. Marello however wasn't giving the guards a fighting chance. Marello charged one of the guards and swiftly cracked his neck. From behind, one of the guards tried to hit Marello with his spear, but Marello heard the man's beating heart and jumped at the last moment. There he stood on the man's spear and performed and rolling kick knocking the guard ten yards away. With his second wind, Daemon took his claws and sliced through the armor of any guard that dared come near him.

The fight was merciless and the few remaining guards quivered in fear his Marello stood over them. Marello's feature had become more beastlike as the fight progress, so his fangs overlapped his lips, and his eyes were red from anger. His hardened features and crawl smile struck fear into the guards, but Marello said something was going against his fearsome façade. "If you want to live, _run_ now." His voice was husky and dark, but the difference was enough to make the guards run for their lives. Marello turned around and saw Daemon sitting on the ground looking tired. The fearsome façade he cared a moment ago changed back into a harmless fox Halfling, as he ran to Daemon.

Daemon took deep breaths as he tried to relax after the fight. When he heard the sound of running, he looked up, but it was too late. A pair of arms and a heavy body flew at him and knocked him onto his back. Surprised by the attack he looked down and saw raven colored hair and a face he almost didn't recognize nuzzling into his chest. His soft warming smile crept on the young dragon's face at the sight of Marello nuzzling into him. He placed his left arm around the boy as the other began to stroke the raven hair in his sight. Warm tears trailed from Marello's face as he was finally safe with his love.

Ben watched the sight of Daemon and Marello with a sympathetic smile, as Kevin came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Ben's lithe frame. Ben looked up as the brute as the brute did the same. "So, you having a good time Kevin?" Ben asked with a smile still on his face. Kevin returned it with one of his own and answered, "Yes, and no. Yes cause I got my princess, but I can't take him right here with all these guards knocked out all around us." Kevin made a playful pout, at the thought, but Ben could only think how cute Kevin looked with expression on his face.

* * *

**Welcome dear guests, to the never-ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru and I will be your guide. Allow me a moment to draw you a picture of what has happened since your last visit. **_**Marello's capture sets are traveler's on trip around the world to find him. And while they try to rescue their lost friend, the fallen dragon seeks to bring the young fox with him. Marello fights him off but is bound for his actions. Kevin, the rogue mutant, comes up with a plan to rescue the raven haired fox. While Ben and Daemon attack from the front, Kevin sneaks in the back.**_** For now this is all I can see in gazing crystal. However the truth and final performance shall now begin soon. The Fallen dragon shall rise and a fierce battle shall ensue. Who will survive and who shall perish? Those questions shall be answered now. **

* * *

**Old Friends, New Enemies**

_Chapter 7: White Falling Snow, Pt. 2_

While both couples were enjoying their victory over Draco, he slowly awoke from the blast he took from the Magun. He slowly made his way to the living area of the house. '_Damn, my head feel like I was hit by a rhino. My guards should have those fools under control by now. They really thought they could take me on?'_ Draco thought as he looked out the window of his house. However what he saw only increased his anger. Marello had just tackled his brother into the ground and the other two humans were watching feeling happy. Draco then looked out at all of his guards litter across the front lawn. At the moment, Draco started control of his anger as his once beautiful golden eyes bleed into a crimson red. Draco had reached his limit as he turned around. _'I won't lose to them! I'll kill them all with my own claws! '_Draco's thought soon spiraled downward. The elder dragon hadn't planned on using his beast form, but the thought of losing to his brother and two human's was too much to take. So he started to gather all the energy he needed to start the transformation.

He body began shift as his bone expanded, and his once flaw skin began to grow large green scales. His silver soon began to run down his back and down the tail that began to form.

Marello and Daemon were caught up in their reunion to notice the dark aura that started to take over the area. It wasn't until Ben noticed storm clouds with a red color did he figure something was wrong. "Huh, guys I don't think this is over," Ben called out as he turned to face the house. Kevin looked behind him and noticed the abnormal weather. When Marello and Daemon started paying attention to the situation, they sensed a powerful energy coming from the house. Daemon's eyes narrowed at the house as he pulled Marello closer. Marello began to shiver at the immense power coming from the house.

Then in an instant, a plume of fire burst through the roof of the house and a dragon, looking more related to a black dragon, rose from the house and looked down the four heroes.

'**So you fools thought you had beaten me? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you only beat my minions.' The grand dragon spoke directly to all of the heroes before him. 'I shall not lose to you weaklings! However if you hand over the boy now, I'll spare you of my wrath.' **

As he spoke, Ben looked over at Marello, but Daemon stood up and hid the young fox from his sight. "Don't you even think it _Tennyson_! I won't hand him over no matter what creature you use!" The younger prince said.

Ben only smirked at the prince and said, "Yeh right like I'm gonna hand over my best friend to some nut job of a dragon." He looked over to Draco and started to yell at him. "You think I'm giving up my friend just because you've changed shape? Not on your life. This it for you, you fuckin weirdo!"

Kevin was surprised, not by his lover's actions, but his words and smirked. The facing Draco he yelled, "Ditto that for me. That little fox did the impossible for me so, I'm not givin him over to ya." Marello who was still slightly shaking behind Daemon heard his friend telling Draco that they weren't going to hand him over. He soon felt a great deal of pride knowing that they cared for him so now it was time for him to lose his fear and start fighting like he did before. He got to his feet and looked up to Draco.

"Draco, this isn't your world if you leave now, we won't destroy you, but if you stay to try and take me, then we will kill you here!" Marello's voice boomed as he took his best fighting stance.

The elder dragon wasn't impressed with their words and saw that they were asking for their destruction. With that thought decided, the dragon raised its head to the sky and let out a loud roar. As the sound reached the heavens, a fierce storm of fireballs came shooting from the clouds. Marello and Daemon dodged the attacks with little difficulty, but Kevin and Ben weren't as agile as the other two. Ben looked down at the Omnitrix and decided to get Kevin to safety first. As he slammed his hand onto the Omnitrix, Jet Ray appeared and he grabbed Kevin. Kevin protested that he could help but Ben didn't want Kevin near this time. Once Kevin was safely dropped off, Ben flew at the dark dragon and unleashed a barrage of laser beams. As the barrage drew close, Draco turned his head to the attack and began to open his large mouth. From it came not fire, but an enormous laser blast, of his own. Ben's eye grew wide as he faced the beam but dodged it at the last second. However Ben hadn't come out to the attack unscarred. His tail had burned by the attack, so Ben now was only able to attack with his laser eyes. Ben quickly returned to Marello and Daemon and asked if they had a plan.

Marello shook his head as the danced around the oncoming attacks of fire from the heavens. "Daemon, does your brother have a weakness we can use?" Ben yelled as he dodged the fire balls. Daemon shook his head for moment or two when a thought crossed his mind. "There is, but I'm afraid Marello might be the only one who can pull it off. My brother is a dragon that controls fire, normally his weakness is water, but he's trained himself to withstand water attacks, but never trained against the cold. If I can get him wet, Marello might be able to freeze him." Daemon called out to the two warriors. Ben liked the idea but asked how they were going to get him wet. Daemon smirked as he jumped out of the range of the falling fire. As he gathered his energy to transform, Draco directed his next attack at him. Marello realized that in his new form, Draco was a lot slower. He smirked and ran at the dragon. As Draco prepared to fire, he felt something hit him in his jaw. Whatever had hit him, caused him to redirect his attack and it landed behind Daemon.

Draco looked around and found Marello standing on his elongated face and smirked at him. "Hope you liked that punch cause there's more where that came from." Marello stuck his tongue out at the dragon and hoped off his face. Once he landed safely he used his speed to run towards Kevin's hiding spot. When he reached it, he found Kevin gone, but figured that the older teen would have left. While Marello had distracted Draco, Ben transformed into Humungosaur, and charged at Draco. Once he reached Draco, Ben grew to Draco's size and placed the dragon in a bear hug. Draco roared at Ben and began to thrash around trying to break free. Ben did the best he could to hold the dragon, but Draco' strength was great and freed himself. Turning to face Ben, Draco fired another laser beam at Ben. This time Ben caught the full force of the attack and was knocked out.

"BEN!!!" Kevin called out. Believing Ben was in worse shape than he actually was, Kevin pulled out the Magun once more. From behind, a hand touched his shoulder. Kevin jumped and pointed the device and looked at Marello. Marello had a scowl on his face since the Magun was pointed at him.

"Kevin, if you want to help Ben then you're going to need this things full power. Azmuth designed this device to basically stop anything from moving, but at its current power level it's not going to hold Draco more than a few seconds." Marello reached for a small switch on the blaster and pressed it. The Magun began to glow as more wires and metal began to spread all over Kevin's body. Kevin was freaked out by the sudden growth of the wires and metal but was happy to see that the Magun had created an armored shell for him. "Kevin, the Magun wasn't just a blaster, it's an actual suit of armor as you can see. The blaster can now be used at fuller power but once you use it the armors gonna vanish and you need to hide I'll get Ben and bring him back here okay?"

Kevin nodded as he used the suits aiming system to lock onto the dragon. Marello ran as fast as he could to Ben, who was still knocked out. Daemon was hiding in the forest in his dragon form waiting for the moment when Draco stopped long enough to begin his attack. Once Ben and Marello were out of range, Kevin rushed out of the wood line and yelled to get Draco's attention. As Draco turned his head, towards Kevin, he fired another beam of energy. Kevin locked onto Draco and fired the Magun once more. As the Magun's attacks collided with Draco's laser, the laser was absorbed by the laser of the Magun. Draco began to flap his wings to try and escape the blast, but he was weighed down by too much muscle to get away fast enough. The Magun's beam hit Draco square in the chest and froze him in time once more.

Seeing Draco was no longer mobile, a smaller blue and gold dragon flew from the wood line and began to fire powerful plumes of water at Draco. Kevin soon began to stumble as the armor began to return to the Magun. He fell to his knees and started breathing heavy. Once Draco was soaked to the bone in water, Daemon flew down towards Marello, who was already in his fox form. He jumped onto Daemon's back and rode him till he was about forty yards away from Draco. The snow fox took a deep breath and gathered all his energy to hit Draco, knowing this was their only chance. His body began to glow with a whit aura surrounding him as he looked at the sum of all his fears over the past few years.

'**Draco, I'm going to do what I wasn't able to do all those years ago. You took advantage of me, and now I hope you rot in the coldest parts of hell!' **Marello then released his attack from his mouth, as he stood on Daemon's head.

Draco was breaking free from the Magun's power as he released his laser like fire at Marello's swirling white attack. The two attacks collided, but did not exploded; they simply pushed against each other, seeing who would give first. The two combatants fought hard as they pushed all their energy into that attacks hoping for the other to give out. Ben moaned lightly as he awoke to Draco firing his dragon laser, and a light beam of energy coming from on top of another dragon. Ben moaned again he placed his hand on his head. "Easy Ben you took a nasty attack before just rest," a familiar voice said gently. Ben looked up and saw that he was being held by Kevin. The brunette blushed a deep red as he pulled away from Kevin.

"Kevin, there's no time we gotta help Marello. Where is he?" Ben asked looking around.

Kevin stood up and pointed to the other dragon and said, "He's riding on his boyfriend's nose, but I don't think he can hold on much long, Draco' s way older than him and his powers more developed. Ben your gonna be any help Big Chill is your only choice. "

Ben looked at Kevin and nodded, but before he pressed the Omnitrix, he walked over to the older teen and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ben quickly placed a strong kiss on Kevin's lips and pulled away. Not giving Kevin a chance to ask about the kiss, Ben transformed into his Necrofriggian form and took off.

Ben flew swiftly to Draco and landed on the dragon's nose. Once there, he walked over to the dragon's nostrils and said, "It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it." Ben then took a deep breath and blew his chilling air down the dragon's nose. The airway soon froze over and Ben did the same to the creature's other nostril. As he flew back some to get out the way, he noticed that a stream of fire did actually come from the creature's nose and melted the ice. "Bastard's not playing fair! Fine then let's see if like ice in his eyes," Ben said pissed off his first plan failed. Ben flew into Draco's eye sight and smiled at him. "Hi, I'm going door to door selling ice in your region, so here you go." Ben took the deepest breath he could and blew the coldest ice stream he had ever performed. The attack was affective as it lined the creatures eyes caused him to lose focus on his attack.

Ben flew up to the other Dragon and saw Marello still fighting. He winked at Marello and gave him thumbs up and flew back to Kevin. Marello noticed his attack was moving towards Draco, so he started to pour every ounce of energy into the attack.

Draco was blinded by Ben's attack and never noticed the plume of ice heading towards him. In the very instant the icy attack touched Draco's body, it started to freeze over. The last thing anyone heard from Draco was a screaming roar. Draco was now imprisoned, but Marello didn't want the man to e set free. Feeling the same as Marello, Ben turned into Chromastone and released a laser of rainbow colored energy at the frozen dragon. Cracks formed all around the icy structure and with one good punch, the structure fell. Many of its pieces fell into the ice but the rest would lie on the ground to melt away.

Daemon had turned away from the sight and called for his ship.

The trip back to Bellwood was quiet, until two stomachs began to growl. Ben and Marello blushed at sounds, but Kevin and Daemon laughed and promised them a good meal when they returned home. Marello looked sadden when Daemon mentioned home. Noticing his friend's fallen mood, Ben walked over to him and as what was wrong. Tears fell from Marello's face as he started to speak, "Daemon said that we're going home, but his home is on Kyu. So if I wanna stay with him I gotta leave you all." Marello's word soon broke up as the tears poured harder from his face. Kevin looked behind him with a smile at first and looked over at Ben and Marello. His normal unreadable face was now etched with worry at Marello so he walked over to him. When he was Ben what was wrong, Ben told him Marello was afraid to leave Earth again. Kevin understood how Marello, felt about being forced to leave everything behind, but he walked over to Marello and started rubbing his back soothingly.

"Marello, I don't think Daemon meant leaving earth. He knows this is your home right?" Kevin waited for Marello's answer before he continued. "Well if he knows this is your home, why would he want to leave? He wants to protect you Marello, and I think you are his home. And if you don't believe me than ask him."

Ben was very impressed how calm and helping Kevin was at that moment and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek for his behavior.

Once the group of four reached Bellwood, Daemon took Marello's hand, and notice that his kitsune had been crying. "Marello, Marello, what's wrong?" Daemon asked worried. Marello looked up at the taller male and spoke quietly, "Y-you said w-we were going home, b-but I don't wanna l-leave Earth. I have everythin I a-always wanted here o-other than you. P-please don't make me leave it all again." Marello sounded defeated and tired, but Daemon pulled him into gentle hug and started to rub his back.

"Marello, I'd never make you leave your family, and you have everything you wanted on Earth right? Well go ahead and add me to your list, cause I'm not leaving your side to death do us part." Daemon said reassuringly. Marello looked up in surprise at the prince and flashed smile as more tears fell down his face.

Ben and Kevin were already heading back towards Kevin's care, when they heard Marello's voice. Ben turned around and saw Marello smiling happily and dragging Daemon behind him. As they caught up with Ben and Kevin, Marello flashed a glare at Kevin. Kevin felt a shiver run up his spine as looked at Marello and said, "What?"

Marello let his glare fall into a pout that made Daemon and Kevin, somewhat want to jump the boy right then and there. "You can't jus leave me and Daemon! I thought we were friends Kevy?" At hearing Kevin's nickname Daemon threw a glare at Kevin which was far more menacing than Marello's.

Kevin saw it and the color slowly started to grain from Kevin's face. When Ben noticed Daemon's glare, he glared at Daemon. Marello noticed Ben's glare and looked over a Daemon, since it seemed that Ben's glare was focused on him. When he saw Daemon was glaring at Kevin, he realized that he had inadvertently, made Daemon jealous. He stepped next to Ben and coughed once to get Daemon's attention. A Daemon looked towards Marello and Ben, the color stared grained from his face as well. The glare that Ben was sending him was bad enough, but Marello's added to it scared the dragon prince. He stepped back and apologized to Kevin quickly hoping to end the nightmare and two ukes glaring at him.

Once everything was back to normal, Ben and Kevin returned to his apartment. The two sat on the couch, but at opposite ends. Neither knew what to do at the moment so they sat quietly. After several minutes, Kevin looked at Ben, and asked, "So Ben what was that kiss for, when you took off to help Marello?" Ben straightened up at the question and blushed deeply at the question.

"Ummm…well…you see…I was a little afraid I'd never see you again if Marello's power gave out before I got there, so I wanted another taste of you before that. "

Kevin blinked twice before him smiled slyly. "Really, _Benji_? So how do I taste?" Kevin asked in a husky yet seductive voice.

Ben gulped as he looked at Kevin, "Umm…like…really good."

Kevin started moving closer to Ben and soon pinned the boy to the couch. "Well Benji, since you tasted me, I gonna go ahead and start tasting you. And I'll bet you taste just like those damn smoothies you love so much." Ben blushed at that comment but made no fuss as Kevin lowered himself onto Ben's lips.

_The End…._

**

* * *

**

Okay so that's it hope you all liked, this is one of my greatest accomplishments ever guess!!! I hope all enjoyed and please review. Well, TTFN……..^o^


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force. They are owned by Man of Action.

* * *

**

**Welcome dear guests, to the never-ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru and I will be your guide. Allow me a moment to draw you a picture of what has happened since your last visit._ The scorned prince tries his best to tame the young fox, but receives a fierce kick for his actions. The golden haired prince, the wielder of the Omnitrix, as well as the rogue charmer, breaks into the house and rescues the raven haired fox. While the scorned prince becomes enveloped in rage and reverts to his beast form. When it seems that they may lose, a quick plan is used and over comes the scorned prince and sends him to reaper of lost souls. _That is all I can see within my gazing crystal. So what is next? Let us find out in today's. Hope you enjoy. But first I must congratulate Anonymous () for their correct answer to my little challenge. For those who were unable to figure it out, the Magun comes from Final Fantasy Unlimited, an anime series based off one of my favorite beloved games. Now, with no farther ado the ending to our tale.**

**_Hi' _Animal form thoughts (telepathy)**

**"Hi" Talking**

**'_Hi' _Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

Old Friends, New Enemies

_Epilogue_: _Nights and Days_

A few weeks had passed sense Draco was destroyed and the Alien force was overdue for a vacation. For that reason, Jacob Prestigo rented the two couples a small house that sat on the beach for them to enjoy. The following morning Kevin went to pick up the green 2010 Dodge Charger he had rented for the drive. As he rolled up to Ben's house, he noticed his younger lover wasn't outside waiting for him. After waiting a few minutes, Kevin became annoyed and walked to the front door. As he knocked briefly, the door opened to reveal Sandra, Ben's mother. "Kevin! It's so nice to see you again! You're here to pick Ben up aren't you, well he's up stairs packing a few last minute things," Sandra said with a smile on her face. Kevin had always liked her, sense she treated him like he was actually a person.

After a few words of gratitude, Kevin went upstairs to find Ben. Not bothering to knock on the younger boy's door, Kevin turned to knob to reveal Ben swaying his hips as he listened to "_One Step at a Time_," by Jordin Sparks. Since Ben hadn't noticed Kevin's entry yet, Kevin looked at hungrily, as Ben's hips swayed back and forth. '_Oh man, this is gonna kill me if I don't stop him now,' _Kevin thought as the sight went straight to his pants. He cleared his throat and got the younger teens attention.

Ben turned around and blushed as Kevin came into clear view. "O-oh, hi Kevin. Please tell me you didn't just see that?"

Kevin smirked as he walked over to Ben and give him a warm hug. "Course I did Benji. I liked it, but I just wish we had time to have some fun before we got on the road." Kevin's words were low and in a seductive tone as he breathed into Ben's ear. This of course went to Ben's pants and turned him as red as an apple.

"K-kevin lets g-go before Marello and Daemon start wonderin' were we are," Ben stuttered trying to push away from the mutant. Kevin sighed in disappointment knowing Ben was right. So working quickly, Kevin grabbed Ben's two bags and headed towards the rented car. After saying good-bye to his parents, Ben got in the front seat and noticed the green and black entire. The question had bothered him for a long time, ever since he got into Kevin's Camero for the first time. "Kevin, why does the car have a green and black entire and a toxic green paint job?"

Kevin eyes widened a bit, but only for a second. He sighed again and started to hate it when Ben noticed things like this. "Well Tennyson, it happens to be my favorite color."

Not buying the answer Kevin provided, Ben pushed forward, "Is that all?"

By now Kevin was a little nervous since he and Ben had only started to date officially. "Well it's the same color of something I love. I see them every time I look at'chu."

Ben had been looking at Kevin while he answered, but now he was looking forward contemplating what Kevin was talking about. '_Okay so he sees something he loves every time he looks at me? Hmmm, well it must be something I wear. My jacket? No that's not it the green of my jacket matches the car entire more than the paint job.'_ Ben was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he never noticed that they had reached Marello's house already, until Marello tapped on the window.

Ben looked up and smiled at Marello as he got out of the car. "Hey, sorry about that. So how are things going with you and Daemon," Ben asked out of curiosity.

Marello's smile didn't falter as he answered his friend. "So far, so good. We kiss a lot more now that I'm in my rightful body. The best part is Daemon's got his own apartment now! The Plumbers have hooked him up with them as the Ambassador to Kyu. It's cool!"

Ben smiled and looked towards Marello's house and saw Daemon carrying three bags towards the rented car. Ben was surprised that the bags seem heavy in Daemons arms. "So you ready for the trip," Marello asked. Ben looked back at him and answered with a quick yes and went back towards the car.

Once the car was loaded, Daemon offered to drive first, and Kevin happily accepted the offer. Ben and Kevin hopped into the backseat and started to relax. Marello sat up front next to Daemon and put in a movie for everyone to watch. As they started off, Marello fell asleep watching the movie while Ben did the same. Kevin pulled closer to him and watched the scenery as they made their way to the beach.

Two hours passed before Kevin decided he was ready to drive. He had enjoyed the ride, and was surprised how good a driver the dragon prince was, but now he was itching to get behind the driver's seat. They stopped at a small restaurant to get something to eat and to stretch out. After they left Ben and Marello started talking animatedly about some of the things they wanted to do while they enjoyed the four day vacation.

Daemon ignored the two boys as he watched Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Kevin was too busy focusing on the road to keep up with the two boys.

After another two hours, they pulled up to a beautiful tow story house with a patio that looked out at the ocean. Ben and Marello were the first one's out of the car and started grabbing a bag or two. Once inside, Ben and Kevin decided to take the upstairs bedroom. Marello wanted the downstairs bedroom so he could enjoy the sunset. Daemon had no problems with this so he made no protests.

It was after 3 pm when they reached the house so Marello and Kevin decided to head to the store and get some food for the house. Daemon and waved good bye to the pair and started to unpack their clothes. While they waited for Kevin and Marello to get back, Ben decided to have a chat with Daemon. "Hey Daemon, can we talk?"

Daemon looked to the brunette then shrugged as he said sure. Ben nodded as he sat next to the man and started out. "So you love Marello right?"

Wondering if this was a trick question, Daemon answered truthfully. "Yes, I do. I fell for him after I took him to the infirmary. I really hated my brother for hurting someone so sweet and innocent they way he did."

Ben nodded as he continued. "Okay, so that brings me to this. If you ever hurt Marello, I promise you not even the Galactic Federation could stop me from ripping you a new asshole and that'll be just the start. I just wanted to make that clear." As Ben, he stayed very calm as if he were talking about the weather, which frighten the blonde prince a bit.

At that moment, Kevin and Marello walked into the house. Daemon smiled at Marello, while Ben's words rang in his ears. Once the groceries were put up, except the ones the planned on eating that night, Marello grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him away for a private chat. Since there was still some daylight left, Kevin insisted that they go to the beach and play in the water. When the two younger boys came back, Ben agreed with Kevin and went to change. Marello smiled and took Daemon's hand and asked him to help him change. Daemon blushed at the words as he was pulled into their room. Kevin watched the two, and felt a little envious of the two. It seemed like Marello was a big time flirt, and was happy to do things with Daemon, but Ben was so shy about it. He sighed and walked upstairs remembering that Marello and Daemon had had a lot more time together than Ben and him. As he turned the door knob, Kevin walked in on Ben pulling his swimming trunks up over his delectable bubble butt. Licking his lips again, Kevin walked up behind Ben and wrapped his arms around Ben's slim waist.

As the pair of arms enclosed around him, Ben looked up and noticed it was Kevin. He smiled as he pushed away enough to turn around all the way. "Hey Kev missed you while you were gone." Ben spoke sincerely as he stood up on the tips of his toes to place a chaste kiss on Kevin's lips. At that moment Kevin forgot about his envy of Marello and Daemon and melted into his kiss with Ben. Kevin soon licked Ben's bottom lip asking for entry to Ben's mouth. Ben automatically opened up and allowed Kevin's muscle entry. Kevin let his tongue wonder Ben's mouth memorizing every taste and sensation he felt as he explored the moist cavern. The two were really enjoying their moment of piece until Ben pulled away in need of air. Kevin smiled down at Ben and kissed his forehead.

Marello went upstairs after a few minutes and knocked hoping he wasn't _disturbing_ something. When Ben opened the door smiling, Marello asked if they were ready. Ben nodded yes and followed Marello back to the front door while Kevin was trailing behind them. As they walked out the door, Marello locked up the house and went to stairway that leads to the beach. While Kevin, Ben, and Marello were walking down there, Daemon had already set up a place for everyone to relax. He had a large umbrella set up with a cooler sitting in the shade, filled with their favorite sodas. Once Marello and the others made it to Daemon, Marello ran at his boyfriend and jumped at him. Daemon was used to Marello's strange tactics of getting his attention, quickly turning around, he caught the smaller teen with open arms and a placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay so now that we've made it here, we should make sure we protector our skin, especially the paler ones," Marello teased as he went over to his bag and pulled out some sun block. Marello was smiling as he asked Daemon to lay on his beach towel so he could rub it into his back. Ben blushed at the thought of touching Kevin in such a manner, but a quick wink from Marello, gave him the reassurance he needed to perform the task.

"Well you heard him Kevin. Go ahead and lay down I'll put the sun block on you okay," Ben stated matter-of-factly. Kevin rolled his eyes and went to lie on the beach towel next to Daemon. Marello smiled at Ben and handed him the bottle of sun block. Ben walked over to Kevin still nervous, but he watched and Marello walked over to Daemon and used the older teen's butt as a seat. Ben followed Marello's example, and sat on Kevin's butt. Ben was surprised to feel how soft Kevin's ass was. He hadn't touched him like that before due to his nerves. Kevin looked over his shoulder when he felt something land on him, but smiled as he watched Ben squirt the tan looking cream from the bottle. After a moment, Ben rubbed the cream onto his hands and started to smear the warmed cream over his lover's back.

Kevin turned back around as he felt Ben's finger push into his muscles and started moving along his back. As he enjoyed the special treatment, he moaned lightly, telling Ben that he was enjoying himself. The soft moans Kevin made heated Ben's face heated up knowing that he was the only one to make Kevin moan like this. Ben smiled and continued applying the sun block on Kevin's back. Ben started at Kevin's lower back and applied a generous amount of pressure as he moved his fingers against Kevin's silky skin. As time passed, Ben started moving upward and now massaging Kevin's shoulders.

'_Okay, this is __great__. Never knew Benji was so good with his hands. I wonder what __else__ he's good at? Memo to self, thank Marello for being safety __freak__ and have Benji do this __more often__.'_ Kevin thought while a very calm Ben massaged his body and started to fall asleep.

Marello smirk as he picked up on Kevin moans and stifled a laugh, while he did the same to Daemon. However the difference was Marello was making the former prince purr. After a few more minutes, Marello told Ben to let his lover sleep since he wasn't getting up anytime soon. So Ben did as he was told and ran to the water and started playing with Marello. Daemon, who wasn't sleep but very relaxed, watch Ben and Marello as Kevin slept.

After an hour of playing, Marello and Ben were getting tired and getting hungry. Once they made it back to the two elders, Marello asked if he could try something to wake Kevin. Ben said sure, so Marello grinned and walked over to the tall brute. He knelt down next to Kevin's ear and cleared his throat. Imitating Ben the best he could, Marello whispered in Kevin's ear, "Kevin, wake up I'm waiting for you to give me a bath."

Within two seconds, Kevin shot up from his towel saying, "I'm up!! Where's Ben?" Marello started laughing at Kevin's excitement and fell over laughing. Ben was confused and Kevin rushed over to him, and planted a needy kiss on Ben's lips. Daemon shook his head at Marello's antics and knew that Ben would have a hard time fighting the older boy off later. After melting into the kiss, Ben began to lick Kevin's bottom lip silently asking for entrance. Kevin opened for him as he felt Ben's tongue enter his mouth. After a few seconds Kevin's and Ben's tongue were battling for dominance. It was a swift battle which Ben ended up losing but didn't really care. Kevin ended the kiss in need of air, and hated the fact that he did. Ben was panting slightly and blushed as he realized his actions. Kevin moved his left hand around Ben's waist and used the other to take hold of Ben's chin. Lifting gently, Kevin looked into Ben's intoxicating eyes and said, "Ben, you know I'm crazy for you right?"

Ben's blushed deepened as he looked at Kevin and nodded as his answer. "Good cause right now we're going back to the house and I'm going to give you a bath." Kevin gave Ben a loving smile as he quickly scooped the younger boy into his arms and started towards the house. Ben protested the entire time as he was carried to the house. Marello on the other hand had enjoyed the pleasures of his handy work and helped Daemon pack up everything he brought down with them. Once they had all their things packed, Marello started for the stairs. Close behind him was Daemon who was watching Marello's ass shake as he walked up the stairs. '_Sometimes being the last one out can give you a great view of everything around you,_' the former dragon prince thought smirking as he made it into the house.

Once inside, Marello placed all the stuff he brought into the kitchen and asked Daemon if he wanted to take a shower. The older dragon told his young lover yes and quickly dragged him into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Ben and Kevin had just finished getting undressed and Kevin was feeling a playful so he walked up behind Ben and wrapped his muscular arms around the young boy's smaller waist. Ben smiled as Kevin arms surrounded him. He pulled away from Kevin, just enough to turn and face _his_ mutant. "Kevin let go take a shower ok?" Ben smiled as he started walking backwards towards the bathroom. Kevin smirked back as he followed Ben's lead and guided him into the larger washroom.

Once inside, Kevin let Ben go to close and lock the door, while Ben walked over to the large shower and turned the water on and let it warm up. Kevin reached Ben in a matter of seconds and pulled the brunette into a hard kiss. Ben moaned into the kiss and tilted his head to deepen the kiss and moved back towards the shower again. The two teens reached the shower and parted for a moment as they began to pant and look at each other. Kevin loved looking into Ben toxic green eyes and ran his hand threw Ben's wet locks of hair. Ben blushed a little, as he turned around and reached for the soap so he could get washed up.

After that last passionate kiss, the two teens settled down and went about getting dressed in peace.

Altogether it took both couples an hour to get ready to go. Marello and Daemon played in the water a little bit longer than the Ben and Kevin, since Ben was still playing shy.

Once they were dressed and ready, Marello asked if he could drive. Daemon told him no, and they he received a pout for denying the little fox. Marello wasn't a bad drive, but he seemed to get excited behind the wheel so they kept him away from driving as much as possible. Ben put his arm on his friends shoulder and told him it was okay and maybe he could drive later. Marello accepted Ben's words and jumped into the back seat with Ben. It was a short ride to the restaurant, but the drive was well worth it. They pulled up in front of small building with the name _Amore._ Ben remembered from his Latin class that the word meant love so he asked if they could go there. Kevin pulled into the parking lot and let everyone out while he went to park. Daemon went in first and held the door for Marello and Ben.

The elder dragon saw Kevin wasn't too far behind and held the door open for him. As Kevin reached the door, he said, "I ain't a lady so why ya holden the for me?" Daemon just smiled at Kevin and answered, "It's part of my raising as a prince to hold the door for a lady or anyone I consider a friend." Kevin looked at the older man surprised, and thought about Daemon calling him a friend. The two did get along and he found a partner to work on his car with, but he never thought of the guy as a friend. His inner self decided that Daemon was an okay guy so he decided that Daemon was a friend, at least for now.

The group of four noticed that the restaurant had a romantic Italian feel to it and both couples seemed to enjoy the feeling. As they walked over to the server, Marello noticed that the gentleman wasn't of Italian decent. The gentlemen look closer related to a Native American with his long flow brunette hair pulled back, but the only difference he could find was skin was a lighter shade and a few minor details. As they reached the handsome young man, he smiled at the group. "Welcome to _Amore_ gentlemen, my name is Tommy Oliver and I'll be your wait this evening. I see that you all are _together_ am I correct?" The young man said pleasantly, as he noticed how some of the customers started looking over that the new group. Kevin took offense to the young man's tone and said that they were leaving. Tommy acted quickly seeing that Kevin took greeting the wrong way.

"Sir please, I didn't mean any harm. It's just we don't have to many same sex couples comer here is all. To be honest I like you all, especially the little raven standing next to the blonde," he said with a flirty wink. Daemon glared at the young man as he pulled Marello closer. Tommy and Kevin shared a laugh at Daemon's possessiveness. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist teasing you all. Honestly I love having young couples come to the restaurant, but unfortunately we have many people in town who don't like same sex couples being able to eat around them. There a bunch fucking bigots if you ask me. So to ensure you all have a wonderful time, I'll go see if you all can use one of our private rooms." Tommy rushed off towards the kitchen while Ben took Kevin's arm and told him to stay. Marello was snuggled up close to Daemon, when he noticed that many of the couples were looking at them and whispering.

Daemon walked forward with Marello still in front of him and asked Kevin quietly, "Why are all the other patrons lookin over at us." Kevin sighed and replied, "Not all people on our mud ball of a planet is willing to except relationship unless it was between a man and a woman. " Daemon looked over at Kevin with bewildered expression on his face. "Yeh so that Tommy guy went to find someplace to eat with the hassle from _these _assholes." Kevin pointed to the dining area, when Tommy appeared again with a smile.

"Sorry to take so long, the manager has agreed for you all to sit in our private rooms." As he finished, he grabbed a few menus and started walking into the dining area to a locked door. Tommy pulled out his keys and opened the door for everyone. Once inside, everyone was shocked to see the room was decorated beautiful artwork as well as wooden table and older styled arm chairs. As they sat, Kevin was sitting next to Kevin and Ben was sitting next to Damon. They opened their menus and placed their order for their drinks. After taking the drink, Tommy said as he headed for the door. He smiled as the group, and wished them the best of luck.

As time moved along, Ben said to Kevin, "Kev I got a question for you."

Kevin looked Ben in the eyes and said, "Aight shoo Benji."

Ben blushed lightly as he asked his question. "What was your first thought when you saw me when I was ten? I mean as a human."

Kevin closed his kisses as he thought about it. Daemon and Marello turned to face Kevin waiting for his answer. As Kevin opened his eyes he spoke. "Well to answer your question Ben, it was simple. '_Wow! He looks like a moaner'_ and I was right." Kevin became very smug as he wrapped his arms across his chest. Daemon shook his head figuring Kevin may have say something along those lines. Marello was annoyed and pissed with the bonehead, so he decided to show it. Before Kevin realized what hit him, Marello's hand nailed him with a swift blow to the back of his head.

'_Idiot, I should've known your nothing but a pervert,'_ Marello thought as he shook his head. It hadn't been a minute before Marello felt the same pain Kevin was feeling. He glared over at Kevin, but was surprised that it was Ben sitting next to him now. Ben had a _you-deserved-that _look on his face as he spoke. "Marello, you had no right to hit Kevin like that. Yes I know his answer wasn't the most romantic thing he could've said, but he was being honest and that's what I wanted so apologize to Kevin." Marello frowned and folded his arms over his chest, and pouted hoping to Daemon to defend him. However when he looked at his lover, Daemon just looked at him and said, "Ben has a point Marello."

Sighing in defeat he apologized to Kevin, no matter how much Kevin deserved it. A moment later, Tommy returned and asked if they were ready to order. Marello perked up as Tommy handed him his Sprite. They ordered a dish known as Bruschetta for everyone to share while they ordered their own meals. Once the order was taken, Ben had placed an order for minestrone, while Kevin ordered lasagna, Marello wanted to try the Pizza Margherita, and last but not least, Daemon ordered pappardelle. Once they food had been ordered, everyone started talking again. Then a question popped into Kevin's head about Daemon.

"Ok so Daemon I gotta know somthin bout ya. Why ain't you and Foxy _(Kevin's beloved nickname for Marello)_ on Kyu livin it up?" Ben and Marello looked over to Daemon while the cleared his throat.

"Well, once I told my father what happened, I was exiled from Kyu. However the penalty for charges against the royal is normally a death sentence, but my father settled for exile and all rights to the throne stripped from me. Now my eldest cousin Mai is in line for the throne and she's already planned on having the Council members to retire and allow their replacements to take the reins." Daemon spoke calmly and casually as he explained his situation.

It was about half an hour before their meal arrived, but once it had everyone eat till they were full and happy. Everyone reclined in their chairs for a few minutes, when they heard a knock on the door. Ben said the door was open thinking it was just Tommy. However this time he was wrong. Standing there was one of the most beautiful men Ben had ever seen. Marello turned to exactly what Ben saw a moment before him. The gentlemen before him stood about six foot, had short but thick black hair, he wore a tight shirt sleeve shirt the only enhanced his appearance. The young man's body was in great condition, his arms were covered thick coiled muscle, and his wide chest showed through the thin material he used as a shirt. The young man was as sexy as he gorgeous, and Ben and Marello couldn't help being attracted to the man.

"Sorry to bother you all, but Tommy forced me out of the kitchen and told me to stop by and say hello. My names Jason Lee, and I'm the head chief as well as the owner of this lovely little store." Jason spoke in a deep yet seductive tone to Marello and Ben.

The two older teens notice how they lovers were acting and tried their best not to attack the cook. "Hi Jason my names Marello, the brunette in the corner is Ben, the blonde is Daemon, and the sour puss next to me is Kevin." Marello blurted out a little over zealously.

Jason smiled at the smaller raven and said, "May aren't you a ball of sunshine. Tommy told me we had special quests here and I'm glad he kicked me out of the kitchen. So Marello was it? Do you have a boyfriend? If not I'd be happy to apply for the position." Jason spoke jokingly but Daemon wasn't in a good mood for it as he stood up from the table and walked over towards the play-boy. Marello jumped quickly and stood in front of Jason and through his arm wide in front of his lover.

"Daemon he was joking! You know I would have told him no I love you so there's no need to be jealous. Yeh, the guy is sexy beyond all belief, but I chose to be beside you didn't I?" Marello looked Daemon in the eyes as he spoke, and never noticed Jason had already jumped into a fighting stance. '_Wow, Haven't felt anything like that since I lived in AG,_' the older man thought as he looked at Daemon trying to gage the man. After a moment or too Daemon sighed and walked back to his seat after muttering an apology to Jason.

Jason was fine with it and said he shouldn't have done that, since he would've done the same thing if someone started hitting on Tommy. Marello and Ben looked at each other and grinned knowing that the two love birds had opened the store together.

After paying for their food, with a discount from Tommy, they walked out of the restaurant and headed towards a large park not too far from them. Ben apologized to Kevin for acting the way he did in the store over Jason, but Kevin hadn't heard a word from him as he looked forward in thought. Marello and Daemon were walking ahead of them and Marello had taken Daemon's arm and smiled at him as he talked. Kevin also began to think back on how those tow reacted and how Ben and he reacted.

The week before last, the group of four where at the mall shopping when Marello started to take Daemon's hand, but the dragon would move his hand out of reach. As he tried that with Ben, Ben did the same as Daemon, and that was when he started think about how Ben might have had the wrong lover.

Marello looked back at the two and noticed that Kevin was on auto-pilot, as he walked, and Ben was looking at the ground with a half sad expression. Marello let go of Daemon and waited for Kevin and Ben. Once the two caught up, Marello smiled and said, "Hey Ben I wanna borrow Kevin, for a few minutes and you can have Daemon while we're gone." Ben hadn't had much of a choice as Marello took Kevin by the arm and ran over towards old playground equipment. Marello lead Kevin to a swing and sat him down. "All right sunshine; tell me what's going on between you and Ben?"

Kevin sighed as he looked at the dirt and started to explain himself. "Well it started out when we were hangin out in the mall. I saw you and try to take Daemon hand and he pulled away. I tried the same with Ben but the same thing happened. Then I was how calm, quiet, and romantically shy your boyfriend was and started thinkin that maybe Daemon should've Ben's lover and not me." Kevin sounded very disappointed as he spoke which at one point started to break Marello's heart..

Marello looked at Kevin thought about what the Raven had just said. '_Well Kevin has a point, and Marello and Ben make a cute couple. And their personalities are a lot similar compared to me and Daemon.' _Marello's thought s depressed him as he looked over Ben and Daemon who seemed to be talking and laughing. "You might be right Kevin, but there's no way Ben's taking my dragon. I think Ben and Daemon get along so well being they are protectors, but they love us because we're different from them. I don't think Ben would want my quiet dragon, besides when he's having fun; he's not as quiet as you all think. And from what I can see from Ben is head over heels for you! "

Kevin looked up at Marello still wavering, but seeing the young raven smile brought his lips into a small curve. "Okay then so he loves me, but I just wish he weren't so shy when we try to have nighttime fun. He's nervous, shaky, and jittery to the point where I can't stay up." Kevin sighed thinking about the last time he and Ben tried having sex. Marello looked at Kevin and tried to think of a way to help. After pondering a few moments an idea popped into Marello's head.

As smiled at Kevin and proposed an agreement. "Kevin I'll make you a deal. If I can get Ben cure nerve problem, I want you to build Daemon a car for free."

Kevin listened to the deal and looked at the young raven suspiciously. "What are ya plannin? Whatever it is Ben won't go for it. But sure fine if you can cure Benji of his problems, then the car is as good as made. And if ya fail at this, I want ya as my personal slave. Nothin kinky so don't look at me like dat. You're gonna be cleanin up my apartment every time I call you over for the next year!" Marello shivered at the thought of having to clean Kevin's apartment after some of the parties he throws once a week, but wanting Ben to get over his problem, Marello agreed and the two confident demons walked over to their lovers. Marello smirked as he took Daemon arm and said it was getting late so they better head back. Ben agreed so everyone headed back to the car. Marello returned to his normal smile as he finished planning the events that would unfold tonight.

It was a short trip back to the house, and Daemon was getting tired so he flopped onto the couch and found something to watch on tv. Kevin decided to follow Daemon and sat on the couch across from him. While the boys sat and watched TV Marello grinned and took Ben's hand and ran into Ben and Kevin's bedroom. As he close and locked the door, Marello faced Ben and told him to sit on the head.

Ben did as he was told and looked away from Marello as he sat next to him. "Okay Ben, I wanna ask you something and you have to be honest. Why do you get so nervous when you and Kevin start _getting in bed_?"

A sudden flush spread across Ben's face and he looked down at the floor. Marello knew this was gonna be a touchy subject so he tried something else.

"Ben, listen I'm not gonna judge you, you know that. It's just Kevin's worried about you. That's why I snatched him up earlier. You both seemed so sad and I want to help. You Kevin even insinuated that I was a better match for him then you." Marello spoke a little smugly to try and get Ben's attention.

His plan worked as Ben's head shot up and looked at him ready to kill. Marello grinned his million dollar smile and opened his mouth to tell Ben it was a joke, but Ben cut him off bore he had the chance. "Don't come near _my_ Kevin or I promise you that nothing _anything_ the creatures in this watch could do would scare compared to what _I_ will do to you. _Got it?_!" Ben growled the entire time making far more menacing then Marello thought possible, but this was what he needed.

"Okay _Benji_, if you want him keep him use that confidence you're known for to keep yourself from backing out. And I think I figured out what your problem was. You're afraid of being bad in bed and Kevin leavin you right?"

Marello hit the nail on the head with his assumptions and Ben looked down at the floor. "Okay so I am afraid of that, but how am I gonna build me courage enough to even try?"

Marello grinned finally hearing what he wanted to hear since he made his bet with Kevin. "Well I have one idea, remember what we were going to do for Halloween?"

If Ben's face could turn any redder, Marello would be ready to die of laughter. Ben looked at Marello shocked and started to stutter. "M-marello, you know I c-can't do that! It way to embarrassing !"

"Well you need a confidence boost and cosplay is a great way to do it! Come on Ben tell m you haven't thought bout using it once for Kevin?" Marello counter his red faced friend.

Ben looked down remembering that he had thought about doing it for Kevin once or twice. Marello smirked now as he landed his final blow. "Besides imagine the wonderful time you all will have. Making Kevin moan and beg for you to touch him. Trust me, once you make him moan and beg like that you'll be hooked on it."

Ben sighed in defeat and looked at Marello. "Well, I have to admit I liked it when Kevin was moaning earlier on the beach, but how are we gonna get the costumes? They're still at your house."

Marello's smirk never left his face as he pulled his house keys and handed them to Ben. While Ben looked at him confused, Marello tapped the Omnitrix. Ben understood what Marello was saying after he tapped the Omnitrix and sprang to his feet. He opened the window and used the watch like device and took off as Jet Ray.

Marello lay down on the bed and waited to Ben to return. After twenty minutes, Ben returned with the bag they needed. Marello smiles as he takes the bag and takes out the costumes and smiles. Ben sighs once more, and starts primping himself as well as Marello knowing that that they were in for a long night.

Kevin looked around and noticed Ben and Marello were gone. He wondered where they were, but remembering that Ben hated horror movies he let it go. Marello and Ben walked out of the room with house coats on and head for the kitchen. "Hey, Kev? You want anything from the kitchen," Ben asked hoping the older boy didn't turn around. Just as Ben hoped Kevin just said yes and that he wanted a ham and turkey sandwich. Marello called to Daemon and asked if he we wanted anything. Daemon followed Kevin's example and focused on the movie and answered with a yes and asked for a turkey sandwich. Ben and Marello smiled at each other as they took off the house coats and started making a _light_ snack for their lovers. Once they finished, Ben called Kevin's name. Kevin was still very much into the movie but ignoring Ben was a no no in his book so he turned. As he looked at Ben, Kevin's jaw dropped to the floor as he drank in the sight before him.

Ben had dressed up as an Egyptian slave and looked at Kevin as if here were afraid of him. Kevin looked Ben up and down taking notes of Ben's appearance. The costume consisted of a skirt like wrap, but Marello and Ben modified the costume so that the hem of the skirt stopped in the middle of their thighs. Ben still wore a gold arm cuff on his right arm and a gold band on the upper portion of his arm. A few smudges were added to Ben to look like he had been abused, and with the chain like choker on Ben's neck was very tempting as well. Kevin was starting to sweat as he tried his hardest not ravish the brunette right then and there.

Marello smiled at Kevin's face and called to Daemon and the same reaction. The sight of Ben and Marello as slave to their masters was too much for Daemon. As he got up from the couch and asked, "So you're my slave correct Marello?" Marello looked down at the floor as he did with Draco and answered with a shy yes. It only took that for Daemon to take the chain attached to Marello's choker and dragged him to their bedroom.

Kevin was still fighting to stay in control as Ben walked over to him in his own timid way and glanced at Kevin and blushed. "Kev, d-do you like me like this?" Ben asked afraid that Kevin wasn't happy with the costume. A few moments passed and Kevin hadn't answered, so Ben turned his back to Kevin and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Kevin snapped out of his musing of what he was going to do to Ben, when he heard the sound of muffle whimper. He looked at Ben's back and got up to see what was wrong.

As he reached out to touch Ben's shoulder, the young boy stepped away from him. Kevin felt his chest tighten when Ben stepped away from him, but he moved closer to Ben. "Ben, what's wrong?" Kevin asked as he got closer. Ben's head was hung low as he turned around to face Kevin. What Kevin was nearly tore him apart. Ben was fighting back tears and an expression that made you think some had killed Ben's entire family. "Ben, tell me what's wrong I can help, if you at least let me try." Kevin spoke softly as he placed his hands on Ben's shoulder.

Ben hung his head again and Kevin could see a few tears fall from his face. After a moment Ben spoke but just above a low whisper, "You hate me in this costume don't you?" Kevin was stunned by Ben's question but pushed forward to try and comfort his lover.

"Ben I could never hate you. I love you too much to hate you. What brought this on?" Kevin asked as he wrapped his strong arms around Ben's waist and pulled him close.

Ben chocked sobs still continued as he spoke. "Cause you just looked at me, you didn't answer me when I asked if you like the costume. I bet you think I looked like some kind of slut."

Kevin's heart felt as if someone had just placed barbed wire around it as he listened to Ben. "Ben I never thought that, you're my lover and my best friend. I could never think that about you. I'm sorry I took so long to answer but I was just too shocked to say anything. You look beautiful in your costume and it makes me proud to know that you wore it just for me." Kevin's words were filled with love as he rubs Ben's back in a circular motion.

Ben's sobs die out as he looked up to Kevin, and asked really? Kevin nodded with a smile and said, "Yeh Benji, I love it, but not as much as I love you. Now how about I pleasure my slave a lil b'fore bed?" Kevin's give wicked grin as he finished, and that brought Ben back to normal.

"Okay Kev, but since I'm the slave, your gonna be getting most of the pleasure tonight." With that said and done, Ben took Kevin's hand and pulled him up to their room for a night of fun and games. Kevin smiled all the way to his room and knew he was finally getting some of Benji.

-The End-

* * *

**Okay everyone hope you liked it. And for those who still are reading this can you all guess were my special guests are from and who they really are?**

**Any way this is a special interview with the characters from the story so if you wanna read go ahead, but if not thnx for reading!!!**

**Maru: Ok boys sorry for the long delay, so how did you enjoy the story?**

**Marello: I liked it! But this is my first story so my vote doesn't count…**

**Ben: Actually I liked the story too just wished I could've seen Kevin in that skirt.**

**Kevin: No way on earth Benji. But yeh the story was ok I guess but why make me and Benji wait till the end to have sex?**

**Maru: Well it's more fun for me that way, and stop complaining I know you liked it**

**Kevin: Okay fine your right, Benji as a slave was totally hot.**

**Maru: Okay so for everyone here's a special treat Daemon and Draco are actual characters I made a long time ago, but that story died before I could get it started, so yeh.**

**Dae: Yeh its nice to be out of the grave. And I'm glad _I_ got a cute kit for my own now. *smug smile***

**Draco: *frown* Why did I have to be the evil brother anyway?**

**Maru: I'm sorry, it's just you were older and your more the type to attack.**

**Draco: Fine whatever. **

**Ben: Hey I just noticed something where's Gwen?**

**Kevin: Actually yeh, she vanished like half way through.**

***thumps heard from closet backstage ***

**Maru: She had and emergency, so I wrote her out and paid her for her time. Besides, she'd complicate things *shrugs***

**Ben: Oh okay.**

**Marello: Oh everyone we have to congratulate Maru-san. This is the second story he's every finished from start to end.**

***clapping***

**Maru: *blush* Thanks everyone I was happy to finish this one. Well before we go I want everyone to thank the readers.**

**Ben & Maru: Thanks everyone for reading! We hope to see you again!**

**Kevin & Dae: Remember to review once your done or else!**

**Draco: Don't mind those two, but please review its more fun for a author to start a new story knowing people like their work. **


End file.
